Lockdown in Detention
by Lady Lily of Darkness
Summary: AH, OOC. Canon Pairings, Full Summary inside. Rated high "T" to light "M" for language, hormones, dark-sad themes, drug use and suggestive adult theme-s. *Rated M as content in Chapter 4 is really Dark*
1. I: The Detention

**Summary:**

_AH, OOC; _Six teenagers in a small high school of Forks, Washington. An infamous food fight. And, a sentencing of detention after school leading into the night hours and the weekend, leads these six adolescents into not only discovering new friends, revealing secrets and tom-foolery, but it also leads them to finding their true selves. Two rebellious outcasts, two goodies, a nobody and a new student are sent to detention, thinking it'll be a personal hell for themselves. Tensions are running high with animosity hanging in the air. But, when they're locked inside the school while in detention, they'll depend on each other to break out, and keep each other sane. Just how will this lock down detention end?

**Rated high "T" to light "M" for language, raging teenage hormones, dark themes here and there, and suggestive adult theme(s).**

**A/N: This is a Detention Twilight story; something I've always wanted to try out.**

**Reviews and light critique would be appreciated.**

***Also, please vote on the poll on my profile; it involves the final third part of the HSNE Trilogy.***

* * *

><p><strong>~Lockdown in Detention~<strong>

_I_

_*Izzy*_

Linkin Park's "Breaking The Habit" blasted out from the speakers of my best friend's Jeep, while he drove at high speeds, running past stop signs and red lights. I sung to the song quietly, letting my short brown hair be blown back by the wind coming from the window that was rolled all the way down. The cold air rushed in, numbing my face and drying my eyes. I raised my hand where my cigarette rested between my fingers, and brought the bud to my lips, inhaling the smoke.

"Yo, Izzy," my friend called. I looked over at him, noticing how his short cropped black hair was barely even moving in the wind, while his eyes were covered by his black sunglasses. He removed one hand from the wheel, where he reached down and brought his own pack of cigarettes. He took one out, slowly to stop finally at a light while he gestured with his eyes to me to light it up for him. I sat up, straightening from my position of where my legs were on the dash board, and got the lighter, lighting up his cigarette.

"Thanks, Iz." he said to me after he inhaled and puffed out the smoke. "No prob, Em." I replied back, smirking while I went back to staring out the window.

He drove us through the streets, before he finally parked at our destination - Forks High School of Washington. Or, as we like to call it, the "Hell Hole of Our Existence."

I hopped out from his Jeep once it came to a stop, and stomped my cigarette on the ground with my steel toed boot. I raised my hands to my brown hair and fixed its messiness after the wind had played with it, before I fixed my large baggy black shirt over my scrawny jean covered legs. "Quit being a girl, Iz." my friend, Emmett, teased me when he came around the front of his car. He was big, burly, and twice my 5'4" height. His short brown hair was in its perfect style, while he wore his usual black shirt and baggy jeans with boots. A goofy grin was sported on his face.

"Shut the hell up, Emmy." I teased right back, laughing when he scowled at me. "Come on; I don't want to miss class one more time so my mom has a reason to take away my Jeep - again." Emmett grumbled, before he turned and stomped off towards the large building known as our high school. I rolled my eyes, before I hurried to follow after him.

You're probably wondering who the hell I am, right? Think I'm a boy?

Think again, fucker.

My real name is Isabella Marie Swan. I'm currently 17 years old, a Junior - surprisingly enough, considering that my grades are crap - at Forks High School, and I'm one of the rebellious outcasts here in Washington. I have pale skin, brown eyes, short brown hair cut by my own skilled hands, skinny legs and arms, yet I have decent sized boobs for your information; I just like to hide my girly features under big clothes.

Ever since I was born, I've always been a tomboy who said what she wanted to say to any bimbos, sluts, douche-bags and assholes that have screwed with me, my friends and my family. And, trust me, you do _not_ want to screw with me. Because, you're ass will get beaten by me - hard.

Emmett has been my friend for as long as I can remember. He's the brother I've always wanted yet never got, he's my best friend, my partner in crime, drunk buddy, fuck-buddy at one point, and we've been to jail and boot camp together as well. Pretty much, he's a permanent fixture in my life, and I don't plan on changing that. Through thick and thin, through tough shit, or light crap, I'll never leave his side and he won't leave mine. He can depend on me and trust me, as I him.

In fact, he's the only one I can really trust, after all the shit I've been through in my life.

Said crap had started back when I was only ten years old. It was any other day; Emmett and I were at my house outside, doing our thing, playing together. My dad was the police chief of Forks, and my Mom was a stay-at-home housewife, taking care of her husband and her only daughter - me. Anyways, we were minding our own business when this guy in a rundown car pulled up to my house. He called out to us, asking if we knew where my mom was. Emmett and I had ran inside the house, and told my mom about the man.

She simply smiled, said that we were to stay inside, and then grabbing this huge stack of money, she went outside and talked to the man in the car. She handed the money to the man, while he handed her some stacks of white powdery stuff wrapped up in plastic, before she kissed him on the lips and came back inside while the car drove off.

I had found out that my mom was doing coke behind my dad's back, as well as cheating on him with this man, that very same day.

I wanted to tell my dad so bad about what my mom was doing, but Emmett said that if I did, horrible things might happen. Plus, he liked my mom a lot; he really liked her cookies that she would bake for us.

So, I helped my mom keep it a secret from my dad, as well as trying coke with Emmett for the first time. From then on, my life has spiraled out of control.

Three years later, my dad found my mom's stash, as well as founding out about Emmett and I doing coke with her. He was furious with it all - only, he blamed Renee, my mom, for it all. He said that if she hadn't done coke, she wouldn't have gotten Emmett and I doing it. It was all of her fault being addicted to it, and for getting us kids addicted to it as well. So, he did the only reasonable thing and kicked her out of the house, as well as divorcing her and taking her side of the money. She is never allowed to see me, where my dad had gained full custody of me.

Emmett and I were sent to rehab at only 13, yet still, we were terrible kids. Once we got out, we did many other things. Mainly we got addicted to weed, but we started rebelling against the police force and the town. We set things on fire, destroyed cars, egged houses, smashed mailboxes, stolen cars, beers, drugs, and other assortments, as well as jumping off of cliffs down at La Push beach.

And, like I said earlier, we've been fuck buddies at one point, but hell, we're teenagers and we have hormones. So, since we were the greatest of friends, we knew that if we were fuck buddies, we wouldn't get hurt or fall in love.

But, there is one thing I should mention. Just recently, I had been kicked out of my house. Yeah. It turns out that doing weed just minutes before your police chief father comes home is really a crappy idea. He was so pissed when he saw the weed, that he just blew up on me and kept screaming for me to get the hell out of his house. He wouldn't live under the same roof with a druggie, and he certainly would not be getting me out of jail ever again.

I had went to the only one person that would be kind enough and caring enough to let me stay with them.

Emmett had opened the door that night, finding me on the porch with what little items I had gotten from my room at my old house, and just nodded his head in understanding before letting me inside. His mom is such a sweetheart and his dad is just like him, so they were more than happy to welcome me here in their home.

So, here we are. Welcome to my life.

The bell rang, and Em and I went off to our first period classes, which were in different rooms. I walked into my English class, walking casually over to my desk. "Ew." I heard a disgusted voice say. I looked for the source, and found that in the form a certain preppy blond headed girl sitting next to a blond haired boy.

There names were Rosalie and Jasper Hale.

Rosalie was this blond haired bitchy, stuck up, stick-up-her-ass ice queen slut, who was a pretty blue-eyed girl, tall and "shapely" if you know what I mean, and I fucking hated her guts. I wanted to take that designer strap from her Gucci bag and strangle her to death with it, before I would pawn it off somewhere. I just seriously _hated_ her that much. She could really go die for all I care. And thankfully, she hated my guts just as equally.

Basically, she had tried to befriend me on the first day of high school back in freshman year, and let's just say I screamed right in her face that I would rather get hit dead on with an eighteen wheeler than be her friend. Her outfit, personality, style and everything about her just screams bitchy slut, and there was no way I would be friends with someone like her.

Her brother, Jasper, is much more like a preppy ass. He's smart, loves to smirk a lot like he's plotting your demise or something, and is apparently the charming ladies' man. Pfft. He's tried hitting on me before, and all he got from me was a punch straight to the jaw. Although, whenever he's around his sister, he's pretty quiet. He's shy around his bitchy sister, yet confident and a major fucker when alone. Simple as that.

"Might want to lose that pug face of yours, Hale. I hear men don't like it when it looks like you're about to shit your pants." I replied back at her acidly, smirking. She scowled darkly at me, while Jasper desperately hiding his snickers from her. I sneered at her before plopping down into my seat, kicking back in my seat and resting my feet on top of my desk.

Soon, class started. The teacher wrote bull crap lessons on the black board, when the door to the classroom opened up slowly. Everyone looked over at it expectantly, and in walked this little chick. She was tiny - around 4'9" or something like that - while she had big blue-green eyes. She had black spiky hair pulled back into two pigtails while wearing this really girly and brightly colored outfit, carrying a pile of books in her skinny pale arms.

"Yes?" the teacher asked her, annoyed that this chick interrupted the lesson. The girl blushed, while she squeaked out in a soft voice, "I'm Alice Cullen; I'm new here. This is my first class." "Ah, yes. I was told I would be getting a new student today. Please, come on in." the teacher said, gesturing her to come forward. She nodded her head and walked over to his desk, handing him a slip.

"Why don't you sit in the empty seat between Rosalie and Isabella? Ladies, please raise your hands so Alice can find you." the teacher asked us. Rosalie smiled toothily and raised her hand eagerly, while I sighed and raised my hand lazily. Alice blushed once more before she hurried over to where we were. She sat down in her seat, waving to the both of us.

Hale immediately began talking to her, telling her name, introducing her to her brother who waved to her shyly, and all of that kind of nonsense. "Also, just stay away from that piece of crap over there and her buddy, Behemoth Boy. They're bad news." Rosalie warned Alice, jutting her thumb over to me. "Aw, you're talking about me, Hale. You really do love me. I knew it." I teased the blond, making kissy faces at her while she looked at me disgusted. Alice had tried concealing her giggles by coughing.

"Shut up, bitch." Hale growled at me, glaring icy daggers at me. "Shut don't go up, slut." I replied to her in my casual snarky way, smirking. "Ladies, quit talking." the teacher called out to us in a stern voice. Hale scowled at me one last time before she turned her eyes up to the front. "If you want to save any brain cells, I suggest you stay away from this bimbo." I muttered to Alice, before I looked out the window. Alice looked between me and Rosalie, her face cherry red, before she sat there in silence for the rest of the period.

The morning passed by slowly, with really boring classes, me arguing with students and the teachers, and just when I thought I would get detention in my last class before lunch, the bell rang and saved me. "Hell yeah! It's about time we get to eat." Emmett cheered while we walked out of the classroom; he had that class with me. "Amen to that, my brother from another mother." I agreed with him while bumping his fist.

"Let's go before we get the shitty food." Emmett said, grabbing my arm before he began dragging me to the cafeteria for lunch. We entered the room, got our food, and sat ourselves down at a table near the back, and dug into our food. "So, I heard there's this new chick here." Emmett stated while gnawing on his chicken wing. "Yeah. She's this really girly chick, tiny, and I think the Hale twins are trying to suck her into their crowd." I told him, while across the cafeteria, I could see that Alice girl walking in between the Hale twins, with Rosalie talking her ear off and Jasper just staring down at her.

"Poor thing." Emmett joked, laughing. "I'm bored." I suddenly said, frowning. "Bipolar today, aren't we?" Emmett teased, and I glared at him. "Well, I think I know how to get rid of said boredom." I told him while I grabbed some food of mine. "Oh really?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "Just watch, Em." I said, before I threw my food, aimed at Rosalie. It hit its target - right on the back of her "perfect" red blouse.

"AAAAHHH!" she screamed, jumping and dropping her tray of food on the ground. Everyone stopped and looked at her before they began laughing at her misfortune. "Bullseye!" I cried, laughing while clapping my hands together. Emmett stood and gave me a high five before we walked over to them, ready to start our daily fun. "Swan, you fucking bitch!" Rosalie screeched at me when she saw that it was me who threw the food at her. "_Swan you fucking bitch!_" I mimicked her, getting her high pitched voice down; Emmett laughed, guffawing at how well I did a perfect imitation of her.

"You are so going to pay for that, Swan! This blouse cost me more than your whole look!" Rosalie snarled at me, getting up in my face. "Why should I pay for it, Hale? You can get a new one by yourself." I retorted at her, scoffing. Seriously, she expects me to get her a new blouse? She must be high or on something to actually think that.

"Oh, I so fucking hate you, you little bitch!" Hale screamed at me before she bent down and grabbed some food for herself. Then, she threw it at me, hoping for revenge. But, she didn't expect me and Em to duck out of the way, where the food flew over our heads and landed on some poor bystander. "Oh, I'm sorry Edward!" Hale cried, looking behind us. I looked behind me, and saw that some boy who was sitting by himself was the unfortunate target of Hale. He was writing on some paper, and well, now he had some unwanted food on it.

The boy looked up, and I froze.

This boy was... _hot_. Like, really, really, really, _really_ hot; so hot, my lady bits started tingling. He was pale, skinny yet still looked strong. He had coppery, messy hair that was done in a style like he rolled out of bed or he constantly ran his long fingers through it. His nose was straight and bold, paired with high cheekbones, an angular jaw, large ears that looked adorable, and soft thin pink lips that were set into a fierce line. And, his eyes; those emerald orbs were to die for! (Jeebus, I'm sounding like such a girl now.) Anyways, he was dressed up in a sweater, jeans, boots and what looked like a thick scarf around his neck. He looked smart and somewhat preppy.

Though, that doesn't help me understand why he was alone...

The boy, who was apparently named Edward, sighed angrily while he grabbed his own food and chucked it at Rosalie. She ducked down, as did Alice who was still in between her and Jasper, which is where the food landed on. Jasper glared, and chucked his own food now, only his aim was terrible and landed on Emmett. He growled, and stole some kid's food and chucked it in his direction - only he now hit Alice.

"FOOD FIGHT!" one kid yelled out. That started the full out food brawl.

Food of all kinds flew through the air, hitting unsuspecting students, whether it hit their body, their table or their stuff. I had thrown my own projectile while walking backwards, when my back had suddenly bumped into someone. "Oops; my bad." I said, apologizing to the random person while turning. And, once again I froze.

I had backed into the loner named Edward. He stared at me with wide green eyes, his mouth slightly agape. I stared right back at him, only really, I looked more like a gaping fish. I was stunned at how sexy this guy was; from afar, he was hot, but up close, he was making me melt and making my hormones run wild. I seriously wanted to jump this guy's bones and do so many things to him. It's driving me crazy too.

I can't believe I'm getting this affected by a guy - one whom I've never met before in my life as well. I've never really liked other guys; I was afraid I would get judged or hurt, hence why I've only been with a friend during one point in our lives, and why I've stuck to said guy. Besides, most guys that I have met before were nothing but asses, fuckers and just plain douche bags. So, I've never tried getting together with men.

But, this one boy here... he was changing my mind quickly about other boys.

"Uh..." I stuttered, unsure of what I could say. I already apologized to him, so what else was there to say? _Hi, the name's Bella, but you can call me Izzy. Mind if I jump you now and christen that table with you? _Yeah, that would bode _so_ well...

"Nice food fight we're having." the boy, Edward, said in a smooth silky voice - _lord help me and my womanly bits _- while it looked like he couldn't believe he just said that out loud. I laughed at his statement, just before food was thrown at my back. And, then, Edward was smacked in the head with food as well. I looked for the source who threw their food at me, and glowered at my guffawing friend.

"Oh, it's on, Emmy! On like Donkey Kong!" I yelled at him, just before I chucked some food right back at him - straight in the face too.

"What is going on in here?" a loud booming voice cut through the loud cafeteria; immediately, flying food ceased and the room was silence. Every student looked towards the noise, and we found Principal Greene standing there with two teachers, seething with fury.

Every student shuffled their feet awkwardly, coughing in embarrassment. "I want to know who started this food fight. Right. _Now!_" he growled, crossing his arms haughtily. "Nice going, Swan." Rosalie immediately ratted me out. I whipped my head back at her, and glared. "Can it, Hale. You took part in this by throwing food at poor Ed over here." I pointed out while gesturing to Edward. "Yeah, and he retaliated by throwing food at me too." Jasper growled. "Shut up, Hale Boy. I should beat your ass for throwing food at me." Emmett snarled, cracking his knuckles loudly. "You shouldn't have thrown food at me though." Alice frowned.

"So, it looks like I should give detention to all six of you." Principal Greene stated to us, raising a bushy eyebrow. "What? It was Swan who started it though; don't give us detention!" Rosalie argued, huffing. "While she may have started it, you all did throw food, taking part in it and setting yourself up for trouble. You should know that starting it and instigating it further will get you in serious trouble. I'm sorry, Miss Hale, but rules are rules." Mr. Greene said to her, refusing to be moved.

"But -" Rosalie tried once more, only to be stopped by his raised hand. "Now, a detention is in order for the six of you. The rest of you are to stay here and miss your next period, and clean up this mess. You six; follow me." Principal Greene said, motioning for the six of us to follow him.

Grudgingly, we all sulked after him. "This should be a _great_ detention." Emmett grumbled to me as we exited the cafeteria.

"I bet it will be." I grumbled right back, looking over at Hale.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And, there we have readers! My newest story with chapter one all finished.**

**I hope I have fun with this story; the idea really intrigues me a lot, after I've read several detention Twilight stories. :D**

**Now, I would greatly appreciate reviews and critique for this. It'll motivate me to continue it or not. :) And, votes to the poll on my profile involving the HSNE Trilogy, would be appreciated as well. I seriously would love it if any readers could help me to come up with a title for the final third part of the HSNE series.**

**So, with that, I bid you all a farewell for now. I'm hoping for more votes and reviews :D**

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~**


	2. II: Understanding the Loner

**~Lockdown in Detention~**

_II_

_*Alice*_

This was not good. My parents are going to have my head when they hear about my first day. I could just imagine the conversation now;

_"Hi Alice. How was your first day at Forks High School?" "Oh, it was absolutely splendid, mom! I met this total stuck-up bitch who immediately clung to me, and I just got an immediate crush on her brother. Did I also mention that I was in a food fight today and got a detention to go along with it? No? Well, that happened! Anyways, how was your day, mom?"_

Ugh, there goes my chances of getting a Porsche before going to college...

We all followed Principal Greene out of the cafeteria. Emmett - I found out his name in a previous period I had with him - and that err... Isabella girl I think, were hanging around near the back, muttering and glaring at the back of the heads of Jasper and Rosalie. Rosalie was fuming that she had detention, all because of the food fight Isabella had started, and Jasper looks just a displeased.

And, that Edward kid - that's what Rosalie called him - was a loner in the back. He was staring at the ground with his hands in his pockets. I don't know why he was alone when it seemed like Rosalie knew him; I thought he would be immediately talking to us. Although, I did notice Isabella looking back at him every so often. And back in the cafeteria, they had been staring at each other pretty damn hard.

Finally, Principal Greene stopped. We were at the library/media center here on the school campus. "Go inside. There's a tub waiting for you to place all of your electronic items in there, and I'll be taking your bags from you as well." Principal Greene barked; jeez. Detention here is pretty harsh. We entered the library in one line, with Rosalie even more furious than before.

"Thanks a lot, Swan! This is all your damn fault!" Rosalie hissed at her from the front of the line. "Oh stuff it, Hale. Quit having a damn hissy fit and take this like a man." Isabella growled back at her. "No talking!" Principal Greene barked at us.

The library was actually a pretty huge place; there were shelves upon shelves of books ranging from every kind of subject. The front desk was the first thing we saw upon entering, and there was a teacher there waiting for us. She was tall and very thing, with a sharp hooked nose and beady brown eyes. Her hair was stark blond that looked like it was graying, and was pulled up into a tight bun on top of her head.

"Place your electronic devices here." She snapped at us, pointing to three clear plastic tubs that sat teetering on the edge of the counter. We all dug through our pockets and dumped them in the tubs. Edward surprisingly enough only had a cell phone with him, which made me wonder why he didn't have an I-pod or car keys or something besides that. Maybe he didn't have a lot of money.

The rest of us had to wait over on the side while Isabella and Emmett emptied their pockets but were stopped by Principal Greene. "Is that all you two have?" he asked them. "You only said electronic items." Isabella replied in a snarky tone, snickering. I heard a chuckle, and looked over to see Edward laughing under his breath while he watched the two.

"Empty out _everything_, or I will get your parole officers down here." Principal Greene ordered. They sighed, but otherwise emptied out the rest of the stuff they had - a carving knife, some lighters, cigarettes, some pills and a few other assortments. I stared at them wide-eyed; they had all of that horrible stuff with them? Why would they though? Didn't know all of that stuff was dangerous and could kill them?

Principal Greene looked disgusted at their items, but they merely shrugged and walked over to us. "Now, put your bags in this room here." Principal Greene ordered, walking over to a door to our left and opened it, pointing in there. We tossed our things in there, and watched as the teacher took out a key and locked up the room. "I'll be taking your things to my office, and you'll get them back - maybe - if you all behave, at the end of your detention. Mrs. Wendell, please show our miscreants to their seats for this detention." Principal Greene asked the woman. He took the three tube and stacked them up on each other, before he left the library.

Mrs. Wendell sniffed in disdain at us, and ordered in a growl, "Follow me." before stomping off. We followed her, and she led us to a large darkened room. When she turned on the lights, I saw that it was a classroom with rows upon rows of desks, with a teacher's desk to our left. A long chalkboard was on the wall in front of us on the right side of all of the desks. There were no windows in this room, so the only way out was through the door we were being ushered through.

We sat in the desks, scattered away from each other and having to follow her placements with us. Edward sat in a desk in the far left corner in the back, with Bella opposite of him on the right side. Rosalie sat in the far top right corner, with Emmett opposite of her on the left side, Jasper sat in a desk in the middle row on the left side, while I sat in the middle row with him on the right side.

Mrs. Wendell then closed the door and we heard her locking it up loudly.

Then, silence developed over us. Emmett was staring at a wall, bored. Rosalie sat fuming in her seat still, staring angrily down at her desk top. Jasper was tapping his fingers on his desk impatiently, staring at the clock above the teacher's desk. I too stared at it, but I was tapping my foot. I looked behind me, and saw Bella leaned back her seat, her feet on top of her desk. She had her head back and was staring at the ceiling.

And Edward was... did he go to sleep or something? Judging from how his head was down with his arms curled around it, it looked like he was about to fall asleep.

"Oh my god, someone please say something!" Bella suddenly yelled, startling me. Edward sighed and lifted his head some, looking bored out of his mind. Jasper paused his tapping and glanced over at her, while Emmett chuckled and turned in his seat. Rosalie sighed heavily and turned in her seat to scowl at her. "You want someone to say something, Swan? Fine. I have something to say." She snarled at her, her blue eyes fierce.

"Oh really? They say it, Hale. I want to hear what pathetic and whiny words come out of your diseased ridden slutty, bitchy and "I'm-miss-popularity-so-you-should-like-totally-listen-to-me" mouth. Really, go ahead." Isabella said sarcastically, sneering. Emmett immediately began laughing at Bella's reply, and I even giggled a bit. I've got to admit; Isabella had a serious mouth but she could be funny when she wanted to be.

Rosalie went red in the face and yelled out, "How about you shut the fuck up, Swan? This all your damn fault for getting us into detention! You dragged me, my brother, Alice and Edward into this damn mess, and now we have to suffer through it academically. And another thing, my mouth is not diseased ridden; if anything, my mouth is perfectly clean, unlike your foul one that's been down the throat of McCarthy*****; god only knows the diseases the prostitutes had when he's been fucking them down at his apartment complex." Rosalie retorted haughtily.

"Yo, none of those girls have diseases, Hale. Get that stick out of your ass, you bitch, and try being in their shoes after all the shit they've been through." Emmett quickly defended himself, and apparently, the girls down at his place. "Oh sure, if you call taking off their tops for older men just to get some money, shit. Please, that's their own damn faults for being so slutty." Rosalie retorted with a sneer.

Isabella immediately stood up to her feet, a truly pissed off look on her face. "How about you keep that mouth of yours shut, Hale, or else I'll make sure it's wired shut. Some of those women are my friends and you have no idea what hell they've been through. You know nothing about them!" Isabella screamed at her. "Of course they would be friends with you." Rosalie sneered, ignoring the last part.

"That's it!" Isabella shouted, then began charging over to where Rosalie sat. Jasper jumped up and jumped over the desks to get to his sister, to protect her from Isabella, while Emmett rushed over as well. I jumped from my desk and scurried to the back where Edward sat at his desk still. The four of them yelled and shouted at each other with Isabella trying to still attack Rosalie, but Emmett was holding her back.

"Does this happen every day?" I asked out loud, frightened at the scene but thankful they didn't hear me. "More than once, yes." I heard Edward reply tightly; I looked over at him and saw that he had his head down, and he was breathing pretty heavily. Was there something wrong with him?

They continued arguing, getting nastier and more mean with the insults and the screaming. Finally, Edward had stopped breathing heavily and lifted his head. He looked pretty pissed about something, for he stood up from his seat and stomped off. He was heading towards the door, and then moved some desks away. The four didn't take notice of what he was doing, still going on about their argument.

Then, I watched as Edward raised his leg and kicked down the door hard, letting out a loud angry, "Ahh!" as he did so. When he did this, he finally stopped the arguing between the four, who stared at him in surprise. Edward glared at them and in an angry shout, he said, "All of you are fucking mad! I can't believe I have to suffer through a damn detention with all of you! I'm surprised none of you have killed each other yet!" and then he stomped out of the room, running his fingers through his hair, irritated.

I left the room after him, hearing Emmett mutter, "Jeez, someone's grumpy." I watched Edward stomp off, heading off towards the books in the back of the library. "Where the hell is he going?" Jasper asked out loud from behind me. "I think I should go talk to him." I heard Rosalie offer, but I stopped her. "Don't. He needs to cool down." I ordered her, sighing to myself. I knew from my childhood that it would not be the best to go after someone who is seriously pissed off...

I shuddered from the memories that flooded my mind, and shook them off, replacing them with happier ones. When I did, I noticed that Isabella was running off after him. "Izzy, where the hell are you going?" I heard Emmett yell after her, but she didn't respond.

**~*~*~*E&B*~*~*~**

_*Izzy*_

I don't know why I ran after Edward. I just did. He was pretty damn pissed at the fight back in that small classroom, but I wonder why he did. It's not like it truly involved him. Maybe he was some kind of pacifist... I doubt that now, as I remembered his roundhouse kick to the door. He did that with much force and power, so I knew a pacifist would never know how to deliver such a kick so strongly.

I ran after him, looking down aisle after aisle of the rows upon books, hoping I would find him down one of them. Finally when I reached a sitting area, I found him at one of the tables, books surrounding him. Somehow he had found a pencil and was writing in what looked like a large journal. I quietly walked up to him, and stood over his shoulder as still as I could manage.

He was writing what looked like music notes in his journal, with titles above them, and he had other notes written on these music sheets.

"You write your own music?" I asked him out loud. Edward let out a sharp gasp, jerking in his seat and banging his knee against the bottom of the table. "Oops, my bad." I apologized as Edward winced and held his knee with a hand under the table. "Dude, I'm sorry I scared you, but I got to admit - you look seriously funny right now." I admitted to him when he rocked in his seat in pain, with a laugh.

"Glad I amuse you." Edward grumbled, dropping his head on the table. I laughed some more, then took a lot at his music while he groaned in pain. "You really like music." I commented, flipping through a book that told you about the history of music. "I do. It's something that I grew up learning a lot." Edward admitted, sounding defeated and tired.

I glanced at him and saw he was lying his head on his arms. "You okay there? You look like you just want to crawl up in a corner and die." I said bluntly, and Edward looked at me with an edge. "That is a rather disturbing description of how I look." Edward replied, and I laughed. "But, you're not that far off of how I feel right now." Edward added with a heavy sigh.

"Want to talk about it?" I asked him sincerely; wait, what the hell is wrong with me? I do not do sentimental - especially with a guy I barely knew.

But, I don't know. Edward seems... different. He's not like those other assholes and d-bags I have dealt with over the years. He's not ogling my boobs. He's not staring at a rather certain woman part of mine. His eyes are glued to my eyes. He's not cocky or arrogant or just a complete ass in general. Edward's quiet, keeps to himself, seems smart and to me, holds a mysterious air; he's something I want to solve.

Plus, he's easy on the eyes as well. His strong jaw, angular beautiful face, high and sharp cheekbones, strong piercing eyes, tousled hair and soft pink thin lips that look so juicy, I want to bite them. Yep, he was so sexy, he's turning my brain into pure mush. And, I'm _loving_ it.

Edward's deep exhale brought me back to earth. "Not really. I'm sure you know why though." Edward muttered, standing up. I looked at him puzzled, and watched him walk away some distance. I had no clue what the fuck he was talking about, and I wanted to know. "Actually, I have no idea what you're talking about." I spoke up, making him stop walking away from me.

Edward turned around, and stared me, shocked. "You don't?" he asked. "Hello? Does it look like I do?" I asked him sarcastically, gesturing to myself wildly. Edward chuckled, walking back over to me. He sat down on the table top of the table, gathering up the books and his journal while pursing his lips.

"If it's something you don't want to talk about with me, that's fine. It's your baggage and I don't want to seem like I'm forcing you to tell me." I answered when I saw his hesitancy, now realizing that he probably didn't want to tell me what had him looking like he was about to die from exhaustion or something.

Edward sighed again - he was in a real sigh-y mood - and shook his head. "I kind of... want to tell you." he said to me, looking up at me with a spark in his apple-green eyes. "I don't know why I do. I barely know you, and yet, it feels like..." he paused, struggling to find the words. "Like you know me so well." I finished for him and he nodded. "I know; I feel the same way too." I told him truthfully, smiling. "This is so weird." Edward stated, and we laughed together.

It was really strange. Two total strangers who never really met or talked to each other before, suddenly connect with one another in a detention.

Totally weird, indeed.

"So..." I trailed off, and Edward chuckled. "Alright, I'll tell you." Edward said, speaking seriously. I looked at him, giving my full attention. "The reason why I was so tired earlier, is because... well, sleeping out in the cold and having to watch your back, can leave you staying up all night." Edward said, and he looked ashamed of his admission. "Wait... sleeping out in the cold?" I asked him, hoping what I was thinking was not true.

"Yeah. I know what you're thinking; I'm homeless." Edward answered, noticing the shocked tone in my voice. "Are you...?" I asked him in a soft voice, wishing he would deny it.

"Yes." Edward replied, nodding his head. I gasped at his answer, frowning at him deeply. "I'm sorry I pestered you." I apologized sincerely, but Edward waved it off. "It's okay. I... I can't really do anything about it though." Edward muttered. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders boldly, taking notice how he had stiffened. But, this is how I am; I'm straight forward, blunt and to the point on serious matters, and sometimes hilarious situations as well. And, I was just being that forward person right now with Edward - only I felt that Edward needed some comfort.

"You're welcome to come stay with Emmett and I; his parents are totally fuck awesome, and if they knew you were my new friend in need of a warm place to sleep, they'll understand and ask to stay with us." I told him, immediately offering up Emmett's place. I knew if Emmett heard about this as well as his parents, they would understand and being caring enough to offer the couch for him.

"Really? But, I wouldn't want to impose..." Edward trailed off, though his saddened voice sounded hopeful. "Trust me, they'll be cool with it if you tell them you would like a warm place and a soft place to sleep on. Though, you'd have the couch, and sometimes that's not the most comfortable place... but it sure beats the cold hard concrete." I answered. Edward smiled at the thought and turned to me, wrapping his arms around me tightly.

"Whoa, okay..." I gasped out from the sudden hug. I was only used to getting strong hugs from Emmett but I got to say this - getting a nice tight hug from my newest obsession of a guy was definitely pleasing to me. "Thank you." Edward whispered fiercely to me, sounding like he was about to begin crying.

I patted him on the back, smiling as he pulled back. "No problem, Edward." I whispered back, leaning in and kissing his cheek. "I think we should get back to the others before they start assuming we're banging each other or that I'm corrupting your innocence." I said, hopping down from the table. Edward let out a shaky laugh, trying to get rid of any trace of him about to begin crying.

"Alright." Edward answered, hopping down after me. We began walking away, before I remembered something. "Oh and Edward," I began, stopping him by putting a hand on his strong chest. "Yeah?" he asked, looking down at me confused.

"Nice roundhouse kick." I told him honestly, smiling up at him, then turned and walked ahead of him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: W00t, finally forced myself to write this out. I've been dying to continue this story, but I had trouble on what to write for this chapter. Then, I got inspiration and sat myself down, and typed it all out for you to read. :)**

**I hoped this chapter was good though; I know it seems like I rushed Edward and Bella to talk to each other, but Bella had said that there was something different with Edward than other guys, so I thought with these two, they would have an instant connection during this detention.**

**Hopefully though, for the next chapter, it'll get to some fun parts; I have no idea what to write for the next chapter... ^^' **

**Reviews and votes to my poll on my profile would be greatly appreciated. :)**

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~ **


	3. III: Failed Escape Attempt

**~Lockdown in Detention~**

_III_

_*Izzy*_

"Finally you two are back!" Emmett shouted once Edward and I reached the others. He was waiting off to the side for us, while the Hale twins and that Alice girl were off in their own group, talking to one another.

Once we were near him, the behemoth picked us up into a giant bear hug and swung us side to side. "Em… Can't… Breathe!" I squeaked, and Emmett immediately dropped the both of us on our asses. "Damn, your hugs hurt." Edward grunted, struggling to stand. Emmett laughed, muttering, "Maybe you're just too thin," while Edward helped me up to my feet.

"So, dude, how was she?" Emmett asked Edward, waggling his eyebrows and winking. Edward's cheeks tinted to an adorable shade of red, and I heard a high pitched huff from over at the Hale group. Soon, the ice queen stomped over, Jasper and Alice right behind her.

"We uh… It wasn't… I didn't…" Edward stammered, his face getting redder and redder by the moment. I laughed, and decided to save him. "Trust me, Em. We didn't get far. I think his innocence needs to stay intact just a little longer before I corrupt it." I assured Emmett, leaning against Edward's arm and patting his shoulder.

"Okay, can we please move on from this whole talk of poor Edward being defiled by a beast like you?" Rosalie snarled, glaring daggers at me. I looked back at her, resigned, and said, "You know, I don't recall ever having you join in on this conversation, Hale. And since when did Edward's innocence ever involve you?"

"Oooh, maybe the ice queen is lusting after Eddie boy." Emmett cut in then, snickering. Edward's face was continuing to grow red, and now even Alice, Jasper and Rosalie were growing red. "No! It's not that! It's just – " "Please, it's so that." I interrupted, guffawing at her. Emmett and I howled at her fuming figure, while Jasper and Alice looked mighty uncomfortable.

"Uh, can we talk about something else?" Edward muttered then once Emmett and I finished laughing. "Sure. How about we talk about how the hell we're going to get out of here?" Emmett asked then, his eyes sparkling with a look I was all too familiar with – mischief.

"I think we should stay here and finish our detention." Jasper spoke up; I think that's one of the first few times I ever heard him speak. "I agree with my brother; breaking out of detention is going to get us in more trouble. Although, if you two want to escape, go ahead; it doesn't really affect you since your grades are shit." Rosalie said then, sneering at us. "Well, if you two want to just stay here and do absolutely nothing, then go ahead. Ed?" I asked, looking up at him.

He shrugged and said, "Getting out of here beats hanging around this boring dump. I'm in." "So am I." Alice piped up, and the twins looked at her in shock. "Alice! You can't be serious!" Rosalie hissed, staring at her wildly. "Well, I am. I can't just stay here; it's too boring. And besides, maybe I can get home on time to tell my parents what really happened today before Mr. Greene can tell them some made up crap." Alice explained, shrugging her dainty shoulders.

"Sweet; looks like the four of us are making a prison break." Emmett cheered, smirking.

"Hold up – I just realized something…" I spoke up then, the cogs in my brain turning. They all looked at me, wondering what I had to say. "We can't leave the Hale twins here. They can easily snitch on us if we ditch and don't get caught." I said, looking over at the two evilly. Emmett, Alice and Edward looked over at the twins, their faces showing their agreement to my comment.

Jasper shuffled awkwardly, while Rosalie sniffed. "Maybe we'll do that, and maybe we won't." she growled.

"You won't, since you're now our prisons." I said, snickering. "Oh please! We certainly won't be your prisons. We'll be screaming and hollering – it'll be easy for you to get caught." Rosalie retorted, looking satisfied with her idea. "Not unless you want your darkest secrets to be spilled all over school. I can make it happen." I threatened; the twins paled just a little. "Pfft. You don't know any of our darkest secrets." Jasper tried blowing it off. "Oh really. I think I do. Remember the summer camp, ten years ago?" I asked, and their eyes widened.

I knew exactly what happened a decade ago at the camp, and judging from their faces, they had no idea that I knew.

"Fine." the twins muttered, agreeing to be our prisoners.

"Excellent." Emmett hissed, pumping his fist into the air.

We hurried to the doors of the library, where the twins were surprised that Mrs. Wendell had disappeared. But, we focused on the task at hand, forgetting about the cranky teacher. "So, who has a hairpin?" Emmett asked. We all looked at each other, before Rosalie sighed. She went digging through her hair that had been pulled up into a styled ponytail, and pulled one out, handing it to Emmett. He took it, uncurled it, and began picking at the lock.

"I doubt this is actually going to work." Edward muttered to me. "Trust me; Emmett's a master at lock picking." I whispered, leaning into his arm again. He let me lean into him; there was even the smallest hint of a smile on his face. Once again icy bitch, who was on my far right, glared daggers at me.

"Got it!" Emmett cheered, just as I heard a loud clicking noise. He stood, pulled on the handle, and opened the door. He let us file out, and closed the door behind him once all of us were outside. "Sweet freedom!" I cried jokingly, spreading my arms out. Emmett, Alice and Edward laughed at me, but also looked happy to be free from the confines of the library.

"Come on, we better start finding a way to get out of here." Emmett advised. We all walked down the stairs that led to the library, with Rosalie and Jasper in between Alice and Emmett. We began walking around, hoping to find an escape route that wouldn't lead us too close to any of our classes.

"So…" Edward trailed off quietly to me while we walked. I looked up at him, to see him looking over his handsome, broad and totally se – I mean, _his shoulder_, at the Hale twins, before looking back over at me. "Think you can tell me their darkest secret that involves that summer camp a decade ago?" he hissed to me, hoping the twins hadn't heard. I let out a hearty chuckle, earning stares from the others, and patted his arm. "I'll tell you when we're alone again." I whispered in his large ear, smiling up at his blushing face.

I only hope that time will come very soon.

We all turned the corner, but I shooed everyone back around the corner when I heard high heels clicking. They hurried back around, to where our backs were pressed against the wall. "What do we do now?" Alice hissed, looking over at me with a frightened look. I looked around the corner, and saw Mrs. Wendell emerging, her hair now styled into a messy bun and it looked like her make-up was just a tad bit smudged.

"Looks like someone had a little hanky-panky…" I muttered to the others. "Who's coming?" Emmett whispered. "Wendell." I told him, peaking around the corner one last time. And she was still coming this way.

"Fall back!" I hissed, making shooing motions to them. Emmett immediately picked up Rosalie – who was the closest to him – and carried her off bridal style in a fast trot. Alice grabbed Jasper's hand firmly in hers, and they too took off in high speeds. Edward waited with me, before we took off into a sprint.

Just seconds later after we began running – "Hey! Get back here your rapt scallions!" Mrs. Wendell screamed at us. "Rapt scallions?" I snorted to Edward, and we both laughed.

We all ran through the school, trying to get away from Mrs. Wendell's furious screeches. Finally, we stopped once we were as far as we could go, where Wendell's shouts were muffled and far away. We all huffed and puffed from the exertion of how fast we ran, bent over our knees and bending backwards. Rosalie, who had been arried, demanded that she be put down, glaring at Emmett while doing so.

"Suit yourself." he grumbled, and literally dropped the ice queen on her ass. "Ow!" she yelped, groaning in pain. Jasper hurried over to his sister, helping her to her feet, while Emmett and I laughed. "Nice." I told him, snorting. "Shut up, Swan." Hale snarled, but I ignored her little temper tantrum.

"Whoa…" Edward suddenly muttered, looking over to his left. "What?" I asked him, looking the same direction. "Emmett, I think Ed has found our ticket out of here for a clean escape." I told Emmett, pointing to the left. The four of them all looked to the left, at the –

"Do you think I'm going to be riding that? If you do, then you're really a pair of dumbasses!" Jasper snarled at the two of us, with his sister agreeing. "Ah ah ah. You two have to, considering you're our prisoners." Emmett reminded him, walking over to the beauty that was our escape.

Our escape was a loading cart. Our school loved to keep up with the plants, and some gardeners that volunteer to take of the plants, get to drive this cart around. The front of the cart could seat three people, while there was a flat bed behind it that would hold any gardening supplies the gardener needed with them.

"It's absolutely beautiful." Emmett commented, wiping away a fake tear. "A perfectly good means of an escape, just sitting before us – unprotected, unused." I added, and high fived him. Edward came up to me, looking happy for an escape, but he eyed the wheel in the front, and frowned. "One problem – no keys." Edward grumbled, sighing.

"Oh, too bad. Looks like we'll just have to face the music!" Rosalie said sarcastically, snickering. "Not a problem for the old master at hotwiring." Emmett reassured her, smiling deviously when her smirk disappeared. Emmett went to the cart, and began taking the cart apart, hotwiring the cart like he would with a stolen car.

I hopped up onto the flat bed to sit on the edge, and let my little legs dangle off of the edge. Edward leaned against the flat bed next to me, watching my legs. I looked up at him, laughing at his watching. He looked up startled, and blushed. I was really loving at how I could easily make him blush. "You're so weird, E." I told him truthfully, and he looked at me weird. "I'm not weird." he muttered.

"Are too. You were watching my legs." I remarked. "So? Maybe I like your legs." he mumbled, and I felt my face heat up along with my lady bits becoming all tingly. So the handsome homeless hunk likes my legs eh? I smirked, and walked my fingers over to his hand. I then slithered my fingers under his, clasping his rough, callused hand in mine, and brought him over to me. He looked surprised from my boldness, but otherwise he complied.

I wound my other hand through his messy hair, and twirled bits of the silky mess between my fingers. He was breathing heavily, his eyes turning a darker shade of green. It really was appealing, seeing that he was getting worked up about our close proximity of each other.

"Do you like anything else about me?" I asked him, licking my lips. I didn't care at this point if the others were watching us. In fact, I could hear them; Alice was giggling, and I heard Emmett snickering while he was making dirty jokes about us to himself. Jasper was silent, and I could hear Rosalie cursing up an angry story directed at me.

"Uh…"

Suddenly, I felt the cart rumble to life, shaking me and pushing me into Edward's hard body. "I am a hotwiring god!" Emmett roared victoriously, and I smiled. Edward helped me move back onto the bed of the cart, and we turned around to see Jasper staring worriedly at his fuming sister, while Alice looked happy that Emmett was able to start up the cart.

"Alright, now before we make our escape, let's figure out the seating arrangements." I advised. "I'll be the designated driver." Emmett called. "Okay. Now, that leaves two free seats with you. I'll be back here on the bed of the cart." I offered, and after crawling up to where the bed met the seats in front, I lied down on my stomach. "I'll hang back here with Bella." Edward immediately suggested, and he crawled up to lie on his stomach on my left I blushed, but smiled at his eager face to be back here.

"I'll sit up front with Emmett." Alice said, and got into the cart, sitting next to him. "Alright pixie!" he cheered, and high-fived Alice. Now, only the fuming twins were left off to the side. Jasper huffed, and muttered, "I'll join the two on the truck bed." And then he hopped up onto the truck bed and lied down on my right. Rosalie looked fuming mad that she didn't get to sit near Edward – jealous bitch – but she reluctantly sat down on Alice's other side, taking the last seat in the cart.

"Hold on tight, passengers. We're in for a wild escape." Emmett announced once we were all situated. He stomped down on the gas pedal, and the cart zoomed off. "Ooph! Damn Em!" I growled when I lurched back painfully on my stomach. The wind whipped back my hair as he raced us across campus. I struggled to get back into my original position, but with Edward's help, I was now lying closely into him.

"Do you think you can drive a little more carefully to where you won't kill us?" Rosalie screeched, and gripped the front of the cart like it was her only lifeline. "We're trying to make an escape here, princess. There's no way I'm going to drive like a grandma – or you." Emmett teased back, and I heard Edward snickering.

Emmett zipped around the corner, and I heard Alice let out, "Crap! We're in trouble!" I looked up over them, and saw several teachers – Mrs. Wendell included – waiting a few feet ahead of us. I could also see Principal Greene waiting alongside them.

"We're screwed." I heard Jasper mutter beside me. "Evasive maneuvers, Em!" I hissed at him, and threw my arms around Jasper's and Edward's backs. Emmett began moving the cart back and forth, and I could feel us wiggling this way and that. "Damn it, McCarthy! Are you trying to kill us?" Rosalie screamed, and I looked up minutely to see her gripping onto Alice now.

I heard shouts and angry protests, where I could only guess that those teachers weren't too happy with how we passed by them so dangerously close to knocking them out or running over their feet. "Let's get as far from them as possible so we can get to a fence and ditch this popsicle stand!" Emmett suggested to me, and I nodded my head. "Hello! Ditching will just get us into deeper shit!" Jasper shouted at us.

"I'd rather run from those teachers now, though." Edward grumbled, and I nodded my head in agreement. "Watch out!" Alice cried out, and Emmett swerved violently. Edward, Jasper and I were thrown from the cart, rolling and tumbling onto the hard concrete. As I lied there in searing pain, I heard a crash from somewhere in front of us.

"Bella, you okay?" I heard Edward's sweet voice speak above me, and I grunted. "Damn Emmett. He might've just fucked up my arm." I hissed, using the one arm that wasn't in pain to push myself up. Edward helped me as well, letting me lean against him. "Can you move your arm?" he asked me, where I tried moving it. It hurt like a bitch when I tried moving it.

"Ugh… Your friend is an ass." I looked up and found Jasper stumbling his way over to us, holding his head in both hands. "I think we should go check on them." Edward offered, gesturing over to where the others were – they had crashed into several bushes. We all stumbled over to them, seeing that Emmett was hunched over, while Alice and Rosalie leaned against one another, groaning out in pain.

"Nice driving skills, asshole." I joked with Emmett, punching him weakly in the shoulder. He chuckled, rolling his eyes at my sarcastic wit.

"THAT'S IT!" we froze on the spot when we heard that deep, booming voice roar behind us. Slowly, we all turned around, and found the principal standing behind us.

"You all, are going to pay."

***~*~*~E&B*~*~*~**

"You've got to be shitting me!" Emmett growled, glaring at the scene. "Why? Just fucking why?" Edward groaned, slumping forward.

"This is your entire fucking fault, Swan! If you hadn't gotten us into this mess, we wouldn't here right now!" Rosalie hissed at me, glaring. "Me? Well, even if I did start it, why did you have to retaliate?" I asked her, snickering at her scowl.

"This isn't so bad… right?" Jasper asked out loud, gulping. "No. It's terrible." Alice muttered, sighing.

She was right. _The rest of you, clean this up_ my ass.

That's right. As added punishment, not only did the hours for the detention get extended, we also have to clean up the cafeteria. I thought the other students had cleaned it up, but all they did was just push the food around off to the side.

Just great.

"Get to work, you six. I want to see this place be spotless." Principal Greene ordered, walking over to the only clean table, and with a book on top of it already, he opened it and began reading from it.

"So, how are we going to do this?" Edward asked me. I looked around, trying to find the least messy thing to do here. I spotted a large puddle of soda, punch and other drinks. "You and I can go take care of that." I told him, pointing out to the drink mess. He shrugged, agreeing with me, where he went over to one of the buckets, took it and two mops and led us over to the mess. "Jazz and I got the tables." Alice called out, and I looked back to find her skipping over to get another bucket and two washcloths. "Well, looks like we're on garbage duty, tuts." Emmett teased Rosalie. "Ugh, great." she groaned.

And so began our torture…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And there's the chapter, everyone! :D**

**I thought that ending it there would be a good idea. Plus, since I'm still stuck on how to continue with AE, I might as well update the other stories on this list. :)**

**Reviews and votes to the poll on my profile would be greatly appreciated~ **

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~ **


	4. IV: A Chilling Reveal

** A/N: ****Warning:**_This chapter has a dark, morbid theme that may be extremely disturbing to others. I only put this in here to thicken the plot and add some more depth to the character(s). This also gives further back story to a certain character's animosity towards another._

* * *

><p><strong>~Lockdown in Detention~<strong>

_IV_

_*Edward*_

I heard a sharp hiss behind me, and turned to find a rebellious girl who's been sticking close to my side ever since lunch holding her injured arm in her other hand.

"Is it getting worse, Bella?" I asked her, walking over to take her arm in my hand.

"Eh, a little bit." she grumbled, glaring down at her arm.

I took my scarf off of my neck and told her to sit down at one of the tables. "What are you doing, E?" she questioned me, using my new nickname, eyeing me as I made a makeshift sling for her. "You sit out on cleaning. I can take care of it for you." I murmured, and she shook her head. "Edward, no. I'm fine. I can still clean." she muttered stubbornly. "Admit it - you can barely move that arm of yours. It's fine, Bella. I can take care of the rest." I told her just as stubbornly, and before she could argue, I went back to cleaning.

"Damn, Iz. I was that bad at driving?" I heard Emmett ask her, and turned to look over my shoulder and found him hovering near the table. "Nah, Em. Just a sprain. Though, E is adamant in me sitting out." she grumbled, and I chuckled, mopping up some more of the soda.

"Thanks, Edward." Emmett said in thanks, looking relieved that I made his best friend sit out to recover. I nodded my head and went over to the bucket that was several steps away, to wring out the soda, before getting some more water into the mop.

"You like Bella." I looked up upon hearing this, and looked over to find the new girl - Alice - standing next to me, wringing out her washcloth. "What?" I mumbled, blinking at her.

She giggled and replied back, "You heard me, Edward." and then she skipped back over to Jasper.

I shook my head and went back to cleaning.

It took another hour or so for the cafeteria to be finally clean from the food fight fiasco. We were exhausted - well most of us. Bella was forced by me to sit out on the cleaning, so she wasn't as tired. When we were done, Principal Greene looked over our areas with speculative eyes. "I swear to god, if he says it's not clean enough, I'll explode and unleash a can of whoop ass." Bella muttered to me in a hiss as Principal Greene looked over the area that I was mopping at with Bella.

"Don't you think you would get arrested for that?" I asked her, and she shrugged.

"Okay, this is clean enough for my liking." he called out, and we sighed with relief.

"Now, time for you all to finish the rest of your detention with the extended hour." he added, and with a wave of his fingers, he led us in a line out of the cafeteria and towards the main school building.

"Uh sir, why aren't we going to the library?" Rosalie questioned out loud when he led us past the library center and towards a classroom. "I can't obviously trust any of you in there again. We found the broken down door, as well as the door that was tampered with that led to you all escaping. So, we've decided to move you to a new room." he replied curtly, causing the blond to jump.

Finally, Principal Greene stopped in front of an old metal door. "And what the hell is this?" Emmett asked out loud, crossing his arms. "This, Mr. McCarthy, is your new detention room with your friends." he said, smirking while he opened the door with a loud _Creeeeeak!_

I could see inside, and it was not pretty. Dust, old desks, an open window that was too high for us to reach and escape out of, an old chalkboard, and grime. "You've got to be kidding me." Bella stated, glaring. "No, I am not kidding you, Ms. Swan. This is the storage room for old classroom things and we thought it would work for you all as this won't allow an easy escape for any of you. You have air, there is a bucket in there for a toilet; now,file in and be quiet." he ordered, scowling.

This had to be abuse or something, right?

We filed in, dispersing inside the old room and hearing the door slam shut behind us, before we heard the locks tumbling.

"This sucks balls, man." Emmett grumbled, sitting down on the old, dusty teacher's desk inside here. "Ugh, there's no damn air conditioning in here." Rosalie complained, fanning herself. "At least we have a window, right?" Jasper muttered, flopping to the ground where he held his head in his hand.

"We might as well get comfortable; we'll be here for awhile." Bella stated, sitting down on an old bookshelf that seemed mostly sturdy.

"You know, we still wouldn't be in this shit if you didn't have to start that damn food fight, Swan." Rosalie grumbled, walking over to the other side to hover near a seemingly calm Alice who sat Indian style on the floor. "Would you fucking let that go, Hale? You've been on my ass about that all day. Just suck it up and shut that mouth of yours." Bella snapped.

Rosalie huffed and said, "No. I'll be on your ass for it. Because of you, my dad is going to be so pissed at me and my brother for this. We've been perfect students and haven't gotten in trouble once. And now, you go and screw everything up." "Oh, boo-hoo, Hale. Like I give a fuck about you and what your precious daddy thinks of you and Jasper." she growled back, rolling her brown eyes.

Rosalie huffed again, and this time looked away, glaring at a dusty broken locker.

"Man, I need some of my stash now. I'm going to die of boredom." Emmett groaned, lying back on the desk. "Same here, bro. I need a lift from this drag." Bella muttered in agreement.

"Would you two stop fucking thinking about getting high?" Jasper hissed, running a hand through his curly hair. "You have a stash, Emmett?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow. "Course, Ed. I've got a stash in my locker." he replied, and Bella placed her hand on my shoulder. "Why do you want to know, E? Want to finally take a whack of some of my bro's dope?" she asked, and I chuckled.

"I've taken some stuff before - whenever I could get my hands on it." I told her truthfully, shrugging my shoulders. "What? Edward, don't you know that stuff is bad for you?" Rosalie gasped, looking over at me in shock. "Not all of it is bad. Some actually takes away the pain of things." I informed her. "Yep; Mary-Jane***** is the best kind of pain-killer." Emmett chirped in, raising a hand towards me. "Amen to that, dude." I high fived him, smirking at his laugh.

"What about some of that Meth? Man, I've had serious results from that." Bella told me, and I nodded my head to that. "God, I can't believe this! I thought you were better than that, Edward." Rosalie huffed at him, scowling. "Excuse me, ice queen, but who died and said you could fucking decide on what Ed takes or does?" Bella growled at her, glaring.

"Why is it that you guys always have to fight with each other?" Alice asked out loud, speaking up finally, groaning while she lowered her head.

"You wouldn't understand out animosity towards each other, Alice. This feud has been going on for a long time." Emmett told her, looking up at the ceiling. "Years. We've hated each other for years." Jasper included, looking at the door. "When we went to a summer camp a long time ago." Rosalie added, sighing angrily. "When we met each other for the first time." Bella concluded.

"So? Why not bury the hatchet or something? You guys are older now, so why is a little childhood spat keeping you back from at least trying to act civilized around one another?" Alice questioned. I looked up at Bella, to see her eyes get a distant look in them. I was curious too like Alice, as I was growing tired of this constant bickering.

"Something happened that will never let me forgive these two." Bella growled, her eyes growing teary-eyed.

I took her hand in mine. "These two did an unimaginable thing to my Izzy, and I'll never let them slip by this event." Emmett growled, glaring at the twins.

"What did they do...?" I questioned Bella, looking up at her softly.

"She did an equally unspeakable thing to us before we repaid her back! She deserves no fucking sympathy from you, Edward." Rosalie hissed, scowling darkly at us. "But what you did to Bella was something that's even worse, Rosalie! You're lucky my mom came to get us before I could fucking kill you and your brother!" Emmett snapped out loudly, bolting up to snarl at the blond. She jumped and cowered backwards.

"And you're just as equally lucky I didn't fucking strangle you when I had the chance, McCarthy. Don't even fucking think about touching my sister." Jasper growled back, jumping up to stand protectively beside his sister.

"What happened?" I whispered to Bella, gazing up at her. She opened her eyes, a single tear slipping out of her eye.

"It was a day after we all arrived at the camp together. Emmett and I were separated from another to go to boys and girls cabins. It was there that I met Hale. She was a definite popular girl amongst the others, with fancy clothes, hair, shoes, and was an overall worshipped person among others. Even though we met each other again on the first day of school, she didn't remember me. Trying to forget the fucking horror that you did to me?

"Anyway, Hale came up to me in the cabin, asking me if I wanted to be her friend. She seemed nice enough to me and all, so I said sure. I couldn't have been more stupid in my life to agree to it. She and her other bratty friends tripped me, secretly put bugs in my bed, ditched me every chance they could get, and did all sorts of nasty things to me.

"But the worst she could've done to me - it was something I couldn't tell my parents." she paused to suck in a deep breath. "Like I could fucking tell my parents what you did to us!" Rosalie hissed, and Bella whipped her fiery brown gaze at her. "Oh really? The worst I did to you two was having Em and I tie you to a tree naked in the middle of the camp for everyone to laugh at you. But what you fucking did to me, Hale - I can't even tell my parents, the police - no one! I can't fucking have you reported for it period as I'm so damn ashamed of myself of not fighting back." she growled.

"Only Em knew about it, but I made him promise to not tell a soul."

"What did she do to you?" Alice asked softly, standing to walk over to where we stood. Emmett too joined us, his fists clenched.

"She... One night, she managed to sneak me out of the girls cabin while I was asleep, and took me into the woods. When I woke up... she was raping me with a stick." she whispered.

"WHAT?" Alice screamed, looking over at Rosalie with disgust. I growled and whipped my angry glare over at her. Jasper and Rosalie looked ashamed, deeply, where they avoided our glares.

My stomach was churning up bile, from the disgusting thing they did to her, to the severe anger and want of wanting to murder this bitch with my bare hands. It had gotten so terrible that I pushed my way around Alice who had joined us at the desk, and rushed to the bucket, spilling my guts in it.

"You're fucking sick, Rosalie! That's god awful of what you did to Bella!" Alice screeched as I listened over the roar of my puking. Soon a loud argument between Emmett, Jasper and Alice took place, while I heard soft footsteps approaching me. Once my stomach was emptied, I sat back heavily and saw a pair of lovely legs I knew standing beside me. "Ed?" she murmured, kneeling down beside me with her wide brown eyes gazing down at me.

"I'm good." I grunted gruffly, wiping the back of my hand over my mouth. She nodded and made her way between my legs, curling into me. I wrapped my arms around her and let her cry softly into my chest, ignoring the arguing that went on behind us.

The time passed by then, with the arguing between the three now done and over with. It was silent in the room, with only a minor breeze blowing in. I had looked around after awhile as it seemed Bella had suddenly taken a nap in my arms. (Like I was about to complain.) Emmett was still at the desk, glaring at the dusty chalkboard. Alice was sitting on top of the desk, Indian style, where it looked like she was meditating while trying to ignore the blond twins. Jasper was by the door, glaring at it. And Rosalie was off in the corner, her back turned to everyone, crying silently to herself.

Suddenly, in the silence, I heard one of the ACs outside that was built on top of one of the classrooms, crackling to a stop. "What the...?" I questioned, and softly resting Bella on the ground, I went over to the bookshelves. "What's up, dude?" Emmett asked, breaking the silence. I stood on top of one of the bookshelves, and looked out the open small window, looking outside.

The sun was low on the horizon, where it seemed like the school was deserted except for a janitor who had large headphones over his ears, and was locking up the gates.

"Shit!" I hissed and jumped down. "Wha? We gettin' out?" Bella asked sleepily, waking up from her nap on the ground where I placed her. "No. We're screwed." I grumbled, walking over to the door. "What's happening, Edward?" Alice asked me, and I sighed. "The school's deserted. I saw the janitor outside, with headphones - listening to music - and he was locking up the gates. Plus, sun is setting." I told her, while I began pulling on the door. "What's that supposed to mean?" Jasper asked quietly.

"It means we've been forgotten in here, and we're getting locked inside the school, inside this room - without food, water, or anything - for the weekend." I told him, and everyone gasped.

"You've got to be shitting me, man!" Bella cried, standing hurriedly to her feet.

"Afraid not, Bella." I told her, and they all groaned.

"Trouble or not, we've got to get the fuck out of this room." Jasper stated. "No shit, Sherlock. But how? Door is a thousand years old, with a rock hard lock to boot. We've got no hope of kicking it down." Emmett grumbled, standing from the desk. "Well then how will we get out?" Alice muttered, and I walked away from the door, walking to the center of the room.

I looked up, and smirked. "Through there." I said, pointing up at our means of escape.

An old vent, probably from an old AC that is connected to the school.

"How will we bust it open?" Bella asked me, coming over to where I stood.

I hummed, and then said, "We'll need a object that had a flat edge, that we can use to unscrew those nails." Suddenly, there was a loud _SMACK!_ and we turned to find Rosalie, standing with her head turned away, tears still falling from her eyes, and standing in front of an old desk; on top was a silver nail file where the bottom had a flat enough edge.

I cautiously walked over and began reaching for it, looking up at her with one eyebrow raised. She gestured with her hand, silently saying that I could use it. I sighed and took it, before walking back over to Bella. Emmett then came over, dragging the desk over with it creaking. "This should be enough height for you to reach it." he said.

I nodded my head in thanks after he placed it directly underneath the vent, and I hopped up onto, standing with my head almost touching the ceiling. I then took the nail file and began working on unscrewing the nails as hastily as I could.

Once the last screw was gone, I dropped the file down and pushed up on the vent door. I managed to grab onto the mostly sturdy edge on the inside, and looked around in the dark vent. "How is it up there, E?" Bella called from below. "Dusty," I paused to cough after I began speaking. "And dark. But it's large and wide enough for us to make our way through." I continued, and turned to look down.

"E, you're a life saver." Bella said to me in a approving tone, as she stood up on the desk. "Thank you, Bella." I said, smiling while I reached down with my hand and lifted her up into the vent. "Damn, this place is so fucking messy." she hissed, coughing. "My turn!" Alice chirped from below, and Bella and I reached down to lift her in here. "Fuck, my clothes will be ruined."

Jasper was next to come into the vent after Bella and I helped in here. Rosalie was next after Jasper helped her, along with Emmett. She was still upset and silent when Emmett climbed in next, with the vent groaning under the weight. "You sure this will hold all of us?" Alice asked me worriedly where I was up in front. Bella was right behind me, Alice behind her, Jasper behind her, his sister second to last, and Emmett bringing up the rear. "It should, as long as we move quickly." I replied, and then began crawling forward.

Bella was close behind me, and she giggled. "Nice ass, E." she whispered, and I blushed.

"Stop drooling over Ed's ass, Izz, and get moving." Emmett teased from the back, with Alice and Bella laughing.

We came to a crossroads then, with three ways to go - forward, left or right. "Which way?" I asked the others. "Forward; the rest of the school is in front of us." Bella instructed, and I nodded, continuing forward. Soon, I started seeing other vent doors and began looking down. One was in a bathroom, another was in a classroom. Finally, I saw one for the hallway. "Alright, let's get down." I instructed, and flipped the vent door off. I shifted around to where I threw my legs through the opening, then slipped down, falling onto the linoleum floors below us. I grunted from the impact and stood slowly up straight.

"I give that landing a seven!" Bella yelled down from the vent, where when I looked up, I saw her feet dangling down, and her peeking around to look at me. "A well deserved seven." I said, laughing. I then spread my arms out to catch her, and she fell through. I caught her easily in my arms, and she smiled at me.

"Thanks Prince Charming." she murmured, kissing my cheek. I blushed and muttered, "Uh, you're welcome."

"Hey lovebirds, I'm about to come down - and I don't think Bella wants to be squished by me." Alice called down. Bella laughed and I set her down, where she stood off to the side. Alice then fell down and landed in my arms. "And the pixie stuck the landing! Ten points for her!" Bella cheered, where I set the little pixie down on her feet; she giggled at Bella.

"Bombs away!" Jasper cried, and then suddenly I found myself on my stomach on the floor.

"Damn it!" I howled, and Jasper groaned. "You asshole!" I growled, and heard Emmett laughing in the vent. "Dude, sorry about that." Jasper muttered apologetically, where he stood before helping me up. I winced as my back was throbbing in pain. "Man really sorry about that." Jasper muttered, scratching his head awkwardly.

"Yeah... Ow." I muttered, letting Bella pull me off to the side.

"Don't worry; I'll give you a nice massage later." she purred, wrapping her arms gingerly around my waist with her hands kneading into my flesh. I hummed and hugged her close to me.

"Please, Iz, don't give us an exhibition with you and Ed." Emmett sarcastically said, and I looked up to find him now with us in the hallways, where it seems that Jasper caught his sister after she exited the vent. Bella giggled, and said, "Don't worry about that, Em. I'm more of a private gal."

"Alright, now that we're out of the vents and back into the school, I say we should try finding an exit out of here." Jasper suggested, and we all nodded.

"There's a door over there." Alice pointed out in the direction behind us. We looked and saw a door leading to outside. We hurried over to it, where Emmett tried pushing on it. But it wouldn't budge. "Shit. Looks like we're really stuck in here." Emmett said with a push on the door again, angrily this time.

"Well what do we do now? It looks like we're only stuck in this one building." Alice asked. "I think we should go exploring," Bella suggested, and just then I heard my stomach growl. I looked down, my face heated. And I heard some quiet growls then as well. "And find some food." Emmett finished, laughing.

We all began walking back the way we came from, and then turned the corner of the large, long hallway. "Look!" Alice squealed, pointing to a wooden door that had a golden plaque on it. We went over and saw that it was the Teacher's Lounge. "Sweet; they got to have some shit in there for us." Emmett victoriously said, and then went over to the door, where he tried opening; and as expected, it was locked. "Any more hairpins, Blondie?" Emmett asked Rosalie. She was still silent during all of this, eyes downcast. Upon him calling for her, she seemed surprised but otherwise raised her hands to her hair, feeling around for another hairpin.

But, she came up empty, and shook her head, dismayed. "Well then how will we get inside?" Alice asked, looking down at her gurgling stomach. "E?" Bella asked me, looking up at me with a knowing look. I then remembered my kick back at the library and gasped, "Oh! Right."

Bella made sure Emmett was out of the way, and had the others stand back. There, I stood facing the door, before I raised my foot and gave it a good rounding kick. It came crashing down on the other side, as this door was much easier to break through than the one at the library.

I patted my chest, and turned back to the others. Jasper and Emmett whistled, looking impressed. "Excellent." Jasper muttered, while Alice and Bella rushed inside the room. We followed after them, where I was surprised to see the interior to be quite comfortable looking. The carpet was a weird light green, with the walls a beige. A long, large sofa was against one of the walls, a medium sized fridge, a sink, a microwave, a small round table with some wooden chairs, and a little TV was also in here. And in one of the corner, next to a door, was a vending machine filled with yummy snacks and gums.

"There's some food in here in the fridge!" Alice squealed, pulling out some frozen pizza. "And some drinks." Bella added, pulling out some cans of soda. "Any more food though?" "Nope, besides fruit." Alice replied to Jasper question as Rosalie went to the table and sat down, still sulking about something, while Emmett made his way over to the couch, plopping down to check out the softness of it.

"Well, looks like we need to break into the vending machine." Jasper said, walking over to it. "I got that handled, bro. I know my way around these hulking things." Emmett boasted, standing right back up and heading over to the machine. Jasper chuckled and then rushed over to where Alice was, who was trying to put the door against the wall. I made my way over to Bella who had taken Emmett's spot on the couch, where I relaxed against it. This had to be the only comfiest thing I've ever sat on.

"Pop?" her voice came to my mind, and I looked over to find her offering me some of the soda she snagged from the fridge. I took it and took a savoring sip, sighing happily from the cold, sugary, carbonated goodness. "Enjoyed the drink?" she asked then, curling up into my side. I nodded my head, taking another sip. "The best drink for me, I guess." I murmured, and she nodded her head, resting it on my shoulder in sympathy. "I know, E." she whispered sadly, and I rested my hand on her shoulder softly.

"You think you'll ever tell me what happened that made you homeless?" Bella asked quietly, looking up at me with those brown wide eyes of hers. I took another sip, smacking my lips to where I noticed her watching me intently when I did that. I blushed, but it soon faded away when I focused my mind back on her question. "How about this," I began and looked down at her.

"I'll tell you my story tonight, in exchange for that massage of yours?" I offered, and a red tint came across her cheeks and adorable nose beautifully. I knew she has been basically flirting with me ever since we met, and escaped the first time from our detention. And I'll admit, I enjoyed it all so much.

You see, being homeless and all, I tried not to get involved with girls all that much. Why? Well, to begin, I was afraid they would find me disgusting, for bathing is a rarity. Whenever I do bathe, I make sure I'm free of any germs from the harsh outside world, and that I'm sparkling clean everywhere. And I mean _everywhere_. Plus, if I were to have one, it'd be really embarrassing and utterly humiliating for them to find out I'm homeless if I were to take them home with me. And lastly, I don't like to be pitied by anyone, so it was really hard for me to tell Bella I was homeless in the first place.

But, this girl right here was much different than the skanks and sluts in this school.

She was smart, witty, teasing, bold and never beats around the bush. For one, she is always straight up telling Rosalie how she really feels about her. Plus, girl has some strength and could hold her own. But let's not forget she's a beauty on the outside as well. Her beautiful pink-white creamy skin, with some baby fat and curves there. Her face is small, round, with pouty succulent lips so deliciously pink, and she has laugh lines already forming on her face. There was a splash of freckles across her little button nose, and those eyes - _god, those eyes!_ So big yet not too bugish, with long curled lashes that framed her face every time she blinked. Those large cow brown, doe- eyed, milky irises that stared so innocently up at me, but they held some fire.

Her hair was silky to boot, even though it was in a razor cut style. I honestly think longer hair suits her better - especially curly, shiny hair. But, I like the short style as well; gives her the edgy look that fits her to a T. Moving on, I get to the best part because hey, I'm a man remember? Her curvy yet not overly round body made me want to hold her in my arms forever, and touch them with my bare hands. Plus, those boobs weren't large that made me question they were real or not. And trust me, here at this high school, besides her, Alice and maybe even Rosalie, you'll question the other girls' obvious assets.

So, since she has been throwing me signs of liking me, I might as well as let her know the feeling is mutual.

I was brought back from the gutters of my mind by her sweet giggle, and saw her leaning towards me, pressing herself against me. "That sounds like a fair deal, E. Let's make it happen." she purred, her eyes heavily lidded with lust.

Tonight couldn't come any faster.

**000**

** A/N: Another update, readers. Man, I've wanted to post this for a long time.**

** I have to say that this is one of my favorite stories. I absolutely love how these characters are in this plot.**

** And I just love fleshing them out~**

** Anyways, reviews would be greatly appreciated everyone. **

** Bye for now,**

** ~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~ **


	5. V: Entertainment

**~Lockdown in Detention~**

_V_

_*Izzy*_

We all stayed inside the teacher's lounge for a while, drinking some soda and just enjoying the air conditioning in here.

Just then, Emmett came out from behind the machine, and had a wide smile on his face. "Now, let's see if we can get some sweets from this behemoth." he said, and then punched in a couple of numbers. Abruptly, loads of the snacks came falling down from their places in the slots, and Emmett pumped his fist in the air. "Success!" he shouted, causing Rosalie to jump from her seat at the table.

Emmett reached down and pulled the snacks out, holding them in his arms before dumping them before us once he reached E and I. "Ah, Emmett, you are fuck awesome." I appraised him, reaching down and snatching my onion chips, ripping them open. Jasper and Alice sat down on the floor with Emmett, who began going for the other chips. Edward reached down and stole two chocolate bars, ripping them open and stuffing his face with the chocolate.

"Like your food there, E?" I asked him, giggling as he moaned at the sweet goodness. He looked at me, chocolate smeared all over his face, which made me and the other laugh further. "Hell yeah I do, B." he chirped, winking at me.

"Rose, want some food?" Jasper called out to his sister, but she just sat there. "I got this." Emmett boasted, inhaling some of his chips before hoisting himself up and lumbering over to Rosalie. I cuddled into Edward's side then, and managed to bite some of his chocolate bar off, and he looked at me with a smirk. "Hey," he said, sounding surprised. "Me likey chocolate." I whispered, giggling while I snacked on the sweet goodness.

There was a sudden squeak of noise, and we all looked to find Emmett carrying Rosalie around her waist over to us. "That's one way of getting her to eat." I muttered to Edward, who nodded his head. Emmett plopped her down on the floor, and sat down beside her in his original spot.

He reached over and picked up a back of pretzels, and offered it to her. She looked at him, her eyes desolate of any true emotion. "Eat something, Rose." Jasper murmured to her, munching on his chips. She looked at him, then Alice, then Edward and I before quickly adverting her gaze back to the pretzels. Finally, she sighed and snatched them from his hands, ripping it open and quietly munching on them, her gaze focused on the ground.

We continued eating for awhile before we started talking.

"So, what'cha guys want to do over this weekend since we're locked in?" Emmett asked around his food, gulping down some of his soda. I shrugged and said, "I don't know. We got to at least find some entertaining things to do." "For one, I want to shower." Alice inputted then, grimacing down at her clothes. We all looked down at our clothes, and noticed that there was some dried food from the food fight on all of our clothes, along with some dirt from the fall of the cart, and dust from the air vent.

"Agreed." we all muttered, chuckling; even Rosalie smiled a little.

"But, how will we get to shower?" Alice asked then. "The gym is connected to the school, thankfully. We can easily sneak in there, and go to the locker room, find that little switch that turns on the showers, and get ourselves clean." I told her, smirking as she nodded her head.

"Then what after that?" Jasper asked then. "How about we go searching through all of the teachers things in the classrooms? I know I've always wondered what they have in those desk drawers of theirs." Edward stated then, sipping more of his soda. "Right on, man. I really got to know what's in those drawers." Emmett agreed then, snickering with Edward.

"Alright, so once we're done eating, you guys want to go shower first and then search, or the other way around?" I asked everyone. "Shower!" Alice squeaked, and Jasper nodded his head in agreement. "Snooping!" Emmett voted, throwing a fist in the air. I looked at Rosalie, and she pointed to her brother, agreeing with the shower idea. "Shower." Edward said, and Emmett pouted. "Sorry, Em. Either way, outvoted. Looks like everyone wants to get clean first." I told him.

"Pussies." he muttered, gnawing into his chip. "Yes, I have a pussy, Em." I told him cheekily, and Edward choked on his chocolate. "Oops, sorry, E." I said, giggling while patting him on the back to get him to calm down.

"He's just thinking about your pussy, Iz." Emmett teased; Alice and Rosalie blushed, and Jasper coughed awkwardly. Edward glared at him, his cheeks red, while I threw my empty soda can at his head, giggling when it hit its target. "Get your mind out of the damn gutters, bro." I ordered him, and he shrugged his shoulders.

After everyone was done eating, we threw away our stuff and began making our way through the halls, towards the gym. Once we reached the double metal doors, Emmett charged at it and they burst open. We entered inside the large gym, with the shiny wooden floors, large bleachers, and two basketball hoops on either end of the large court. On the other side of the room were two metal doors, and in between was one wooden door. "Alright, let's get into the office to turn on the shower systems." Emmett said, and we jogged over there.

We managed to easily jiggle the door handle which tricked the old, strange lock. It's just one of those doors where you jiggle it because it locks on its own, and after a certain number of moving it up and down, it gets unlocked. Once the happened, we entered the stuffy small office, that had a wooden desk, folders with papers inside on top, two filing cabinets, and on the right of the desk to our left, there was a metal box.

"I'll try getting in to turn on the showers in the locker rooms." Emmett said, walking over to it. Alice and Rosalie sat on top of the desk, Jasper hung by the door with Ed, and I went over to the filing cabinet. I opened one of the drawers and saw that there were folders in here, with students' names. "Sweet; found our records for gym." I called out, and after digging through them, I found our names and pulled out the six folders. Edward grabbed his and went through it. Rosalie and Jasper grabbed theirs and glanced through. I took Em's and mine and rifled through ours.

"Pfft, what bullshit." Edward grumbled, shaking his head. "Coach Clapp said that _"I'm a good runner, yet weak in the arms to actually lift weights" _and that _"I should eat more meat"_." he told us, closing his folder. "Well, your arms are toothpicks, man." Emmett pointed out, using some metal thing he found to get into the box. "He said Rose and I are _"Good kids, and athletically fit, yet need to work on sportsmanship"_." Jasper commented after glancing at his and Rosalie's folders.

"Bella, what does yours and Emmett's say?" Alice asked me, since she was the new kid and had nothing in her folder yet. "Absolutely bullshit. I don't believe any of this." I muttered, slamming ours on the desk. "That bad?" "No. I know for sure Em and I actually do some shit in this class, yet there's something up with the folders." I growled, kicking the filing cabinet with my foot.

"Let me see." Edward said, and grabbed our folders, looking through it. Then, he read out loud,

_"Lazy good for nothings. Never listens to orders. Never does activity with others. Never dresses out. Horrible students, and will not pass PE."_

"Sounds like you guys to me." Jasper muttered, and I glared at him.

"We actually do some stuff in here; we dress out, we listen to Coach, we actually participate. We're cool in his book, unlike other teachers. So why the fuck would he say that about us?" I growled, and Emmett came over from the metal box, taking a peek at the folders. "Because someone used white-out, put it over Coach's actual comments, and forged his handwriting, putting down those shitty comments." Emmett said with a grunt, shaking his head.

"Who would do that?" Alice asked, frowning.

"Whatever. I'm too angry right now to even really think of who would do that to us." I grumbled, leaning against the filing cabinet.

Just then, I heard a pop and a metal door creaking open. "There; door is open." Emmett stated happily, smirking at us. He looked inside, and found the switches for the boy's and girl's locker room showers. After switching them on, he closed the door and snapped his fingers. "Alright dudes and dudettes; let's go shower!" he said, and we walked out of the room, going to the locker rooms.

Alice, Rosalie and I went inside after finding the switch for turning on the room's lights, and as they slowly flickered on, we went to our lockers. "It's a good thing I had gym this morning, and already had my gym clothes ready." Alice said happily, opening her locker. "Any shampoo, body wash or stuff like that?" I asked her, raising an eyebrow when she blushed and shook her head no.

Rosalie came over and tapped her shoulder timidly, and Alice turned around. Rosalie had a new bottle of her fruity stuff, along with a new bottle of body wash and a new sponge. Alice looked up at her suspiciously, wondering what she was up to. And I was in the same boat. She's been silent ever since the whole spat back in the old classroom, and has been avoiding everyone. Hell, she wouldn't look any of us in the eye except her brother. Plus, she never lets anyone touch her stuff - not even her little bimbo friends she's always hanging with. Why is she so nice all of a sudden, ever since we were stuck together in a detention?

Rosalie pushed the items towards her, and Alice sighed before taking it from her, offering her a small smile in thanks. Rosalie had a sliver of a smile as well, before turning and heading back to her locker.

I took the stuff I needed with me out, along with my gym clothes I was going to wear afterwards, before slamming it shut; I handed my extra towel to Alice.

The three of us then rushed to three shower stalls, with Rosalie as far from us, taking one of the good ones. I showed Alice the two other good one, and then got in the stall, sliding the curtain shut. "You must know a lot about this school to know which is the best stalls." Alice commented from her stall across from mine. "Eh, experience. You learn a lot once you've been in this school for as long as I have." I told her, sliding my shirt off over my head after my pants were gone. My boots, clothes, and underwear were outside the stall in a pile, while my towel was over the edge of the wall that separated each stall from the other, and my shower stuff was at my feet.

Once naked in the stall, I called out to Alice, "Countdown from 5." "Why?" she asked back. "Trust me!" I told her, counting backwards in my head. Once I reached zero, I turned the hot water on full blast. I hissed from the hot water, and heard Alice screech a second later. "Cold now!" I shouted, as I turned the cold water to its middle setting. Slowly, the water cooled down until it was perfectly warm for me.

"Ah, this feels so great!" Alice called out, and I laughed. I bent down and took my shampoo, squirting a small amount in my hand. "So, Bella, how long have you and Emmett known each other?" Alice asked me over the roar of the water. "Quite a while. Ever since we were babies, practically." I told her honestly, scrubbing the shampoo into my short hair. "Cute. Have you guys done everything together?" she asked next, and I rolled my eyes to myself.

"Trust me - practically everything you can name, we've done it together."

"Wow. You two are close then."

"Yep." I answered shortly, stooping down to get my conditioner.

"Edward seems pretty cool too." she casually continued on with the conversation. I giggled, just thinking about E. "Bella, I heard that." Alice teased, and I laughed. "And so?" "You've got the hots for him." she pointed out. "Damn straight, pixie." I told her, rinsing out the shampoo and conditioner from my short hair. "I know that he likes you too." she pointed out, and I blushed to myself. I bit my lip and asked her, "Really?"

"Jeeze, you two are seriously blind towards each other." she stated, and I chuckled. "Why do you say that?" "I've been watching you two all day, and I know love when I see it." she said seriously. "Alice, love isn't the right word. We've only met each other today, and I don't love a guy straight off the bat from just seeing his sexy face." I told her truthfully, even if on the inside, my body and mind was saying a totally different thing.

"Don't believe in love at first sight?" she asked.

"No..."

"I heard hesitation there!" she squealed, laughing, and I rolled my eyes to myself again.

"Look, I just got to see where this goes." I told her, already moving onto washing off my body with my body wash. "I'll make you a bet -" "Damn, you and Em will get along pretty damn well." I interrupted, laughing. She laughed too and scolded me teasingly for interrupting her. "I say that by the end of tonight, you and Edward will be a couple; and if that happens, you and I are going on a shopping trip together after we get out of the school." she continued.

"Ahh! Vile!" I hissed, laughing. "What's wrong with shopping?" "Alice, have you seen me? I do not do shopping." I told her seriously. "But you will shop with me if I win this bet." she boasted, determined to get me to go to the mall with her. "Ugh, fine, whatever. But if that doesn't happen, then you... you have to... tell Jasper is one sexy hunk that you want to jump his bones." I told her, giggling when I heard something drop in her stall.

"BELLA!" she screeched, and I laughed.

"Oh, come on! I know you've been wanting Jasper's stick all day. I'm just as observant." I told her, and she huffed. "I can't say that to him. I barely know him -" "And now you know my situation." I told her, and she sighed. "I do like him." I heard her mumble.

"So, we got ourselves a bet?" I asked her. A moment of silence passed, and then, "Okay, fine. Deal."

Soon, I was finished with showering, so I shut my water off and grabbed my towel, drying off my body quickly before wrapping it around my little body. I grabbed my shower things and opened the curtain, feeling refreshed after a nice warm shower. I deposited my stuff into my locker before going back for my clothes. After I had them, I went back to my locker, only to find Rosalie throw her clothes angrily at her locker. "What's up?" I asked her, confused. She looked over at me, surprised to see that I was talking to her, but otherwise sighed angrily.

"Someone stole my underwear." she muttered, finally speaking up. I raised one of my eyebrows, while I too dug through my clothes. And, my panties were missing too. "My underwear is gone too." I told her, and I heard Alice shriek then, causing the both of us to jump. "My underwear!" she screeched, and she rushed out of the showers area, holding her clothes, dismayed.

All of us were without our undies, only with our towels on, and had our old clothes.

"Why do I have a feeling that I know who did this?" I asked myself, sighing heavily. "I'll be back." I told the two, and keeping a good grip on my towel, I walked out of the locker room, marching my way over to the boy's locker room. I opened the door, hearing my friend's guffaws.

"Emmett, why did you do this?" I heard Edward ask. "I always do this to Bells. It's such a great prank." he snickered to him. "What you please stop staring at my sister's underwear? I will fucking beat your ass if you don't." I heard Jasper warn. "No, I will not. Now enjoy staring at Alice's panties. And E, enjoy your treasure." Emmett ordered them, and I blushed. _Great; Ed got my panties._

I took a deep breath, and then turned the corner. The boys were wearing their towels low on their hips, hair dripping wet, while they each held our underwear in their hands. "Boys," I greeted them coolly; Emmett's eyes widened and he froze. Jasper blushed and hid Alice's bottoms behind his back. Edward looked adorable with his face and ears growing red, while he dropped my underwear in his lap. "Bella!" he yelped, staring at me with fright.

"I believe you have something that us girls need." I told them, raising an eyebrow at all three of them.

"Here you go." Edward offered my panties to me, and I walked over, taking it from him. "Jasper, Emmett," I said, looking over at them expectantly. Jasper tossed me Alice's, and I stared at Emmett then. "No." he stated defiantly. "Dude!" Edward hissed. "If you don't give them to her, I will certainly kill you with my bare hands." Jasper grumbled, glaring at him. I could tell he was none too pleased that Emmett was being greedy with his sister's underwear.

"If you want them so badly, then come and get me." Emmett challenged me, his eyes narrowing into slits. I gasped at him, blushing. Really? What should I do - go after my brother-best friend for a girl's pair of drawers, only just in a towel that could easily come undone, and risk showing off my lady bits to two who hasn't see them... or say no and go back without Rosalie's undies, while I let Emmett get beat to death by her brother?

The second seemed to be more fun and entertaining, but I was too good of a person to really leave a girl without something down there. Even if I hated the bitch.

I sucked up my timid nature of not wanting other dudes seeing me in all of my birthday suit, and gave Edward the two I managed to score. I then shifted into a martial arts pose, and gestured him forward. "Bring it, Emmy." I hissed, and heard the two boys snicker behind me.

He let out a roar, tossing the panties behind him on the counter before a mirror. I let out a similar yell and ran forward, before tackling him. We crashed to the ground, where I began beating him on his chest, while I was slowly reaching forward for the underwear on the counter. "NO!" he yelled and pushed me off. "Oof!" I huffed when my ass landed on the floor roughly.

I looked up and saw him come after me. I rolled out of the way, snickering when I saw him crash into a wall that divided the showers and lockers. I then leaped up, hurried to the counter and stole back Rosalie's underwear, before racing out of the locker room after getting mine and Alice's back from Edward. "Later, boys!" I called back to them, cackling when I heard Emmett began wailing in pain.

"Dude, you deserved that." I heard Edward tell Emmett that, and then a second later, a scream of disgust. Rolling my eyes, I raced back into the girls locker room, seeing Rosalie and Alice brushing out their hair.

"Delivery!" I called, tossing them their pairs of underwear. They were both blushing, but smiled gratefully at me. "Thanks, Bella! I owe you big time." Alice squealed, and raced around the corner for some privacy. I laughed and sat down in front of my locker, shimmying my underwear on with my towel still thankfully on. I then slipped on my large sweatpants, and looked up when I heard Rosalie sat down a distance away from me. "Thanks." she murmured to me, and I nodded my head. "You're welcome. I wasn't about to let a girl go commando - especially in front of Emmett and his perverted self." I told her, and she chuckled softly.

Soon, we all got dressed in our gym wear, were refreshed and clean, and left the locker room. The boys were waiting out in the gym for us, with Emmett and Jasper playing a game of monkey in the middle with Edward stuck in the middle. "This is fucking unfair." I heard him curse. I giggled and went behind Emmett, jumping onto his back. He yelped, and I caught the ball. "E!" I squealed, throwing it to him. He caught and laughed along with Jasper while Emmett was trying to throw me off. "Fucking get off, Izzy!" Emmett roared, and I jumped down.

"Someone's ego has been wounded, since a girl has got him beat - twice." I sang, skipping over to Edward's side and wrapping my arms around his waist. He huffed and stuck his tongue out at me. "Fuck you." "Sorry, but you already did." I told him, and the others blushed. "What? It's true." I muttered, and Edward shook his head.

"Well, now with our showers over and done with, how about we get to the raids?" Edward offered; that got Emmett out of his funk. "Right on. Let's go!" he cheered, and actually skipped toward the double doors that led the way out. I heard Jasper, Alice and Edward snort. "I know; something is really wrong with him." I told them, snickering when Emmett stopped and glared at me over his shoulder.

We soon caught up with Emmett and left the gym, heading back into classroom territory. "Oh, let's go to stick-up-his-ass Varner's room." I said and went over to his room. Emmett pulled out a little metal thing, no doubt the same thing he found in Coach Clapp's office to bust open the metal box, and began picking the locked door.

Soon, he opened it, and we entered the classroom. "Let's get to the drawers of secrets." he said and we all went over to the desk. I opened the first drawer, and saw that it was all the notes that's been passed in class. "Sweet; let's see some of these conversations." I giggled and picked up the first note, and immediately recognized the writing. "Guys, try to guess who I am." I said excitedly, clearing my throat before I began reading.

_"Like, oh my god, Jessie! Like, seriously!" _I squealed, and they all began laughing.

_"Like what?"_

_ "Like, did you see Edward Masen today? Like, he's so fucking hot, like I want him!"_

_ "Like, oh my god! Yes! He is so fucking sexy!"_

Edward began blushing once he heard the conversation was about him, and Emmett laughed at him.

_"I like seriously think he's a model. But like, he's so damn mysterious! Why the hell won't he ever ask me like out? I'm a goddess, with like perfect boobs, and a like awesome ass! I mean, like come on!"_

_ "I like know, seriously. For realz, he won't like ask out any girls, not even like Rosalie! Maybe he's gay..."_

This brought on harder laughter. "Please, just kill me." Edward muttered, smacking a palm to his forehead.

_"Like oh my god! Le Gasp! You could like be fucking right! He dresses like so handsomely and perfectly, too!"_

_ "I know! God, like, he's always like alone too! Maybe he has a like boyfriend or something, and like misses him."_

"Okay, I think that's enough reading!" Edward's shout came then, and the note was ripped from hands, while we were all doubled over in laughter. I saw him tearing it up in tiny shreds over the waste basket, before huffing and crossing his arms, his face red. "Man, those bimbos are so fucking hilarious." Emmett breathed, wiping away something from his eye.

"Let's find other stuff in his desk, alright?" Edward grunted, and I giggled. I walked over to him while the others went rifling further in Varner's desk, and cuddled into Edward's chest. "Trust me, E," I whispered to him, and he looked down at me. "I know you're not into men." I purred, and he chuckled, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Lovebirds, really - I'm about to puke from the rainbows and all that romantic crap going on over there. Save it for later." Emmett teased, and I looked over to find him snickering at us.

He opened a new drawer and let out a yelp of happiness.

"Fuck yeah! I got the confiscated stuff!" he shouted, pulling out a paddle ball toy. "Hey, I remember that." I told him, rushing over to join him. "Oh sweet! My lucky lighter!" Jasper yelled, pulling out a sleek silver lighter. We all looked at him, including his sister, who's look of shock was twice as surprised than ours. He blushed and looked between us, asking, "What?"

I gasped after digging around, and pulled out my beloved item. "What the hell is that?" I heard Rosalie mutter, and I huffed. "My favorite thing in the world - a doll of my favorite person ever; Alice Cooper." I told her, holding my little doll in my arms like it was the most precious thing ever. Emmett and Jasper laughed at me, Alice seemed a little disturbed along with Rosalie. "Cool; I like his older stuff." Edward commented, rifling through the drawers.

"Man, I've been missing this since sophomore year!" he yelped then, and pulled out a black switchblade. "Whoa!" Emmett yelled and backed away slowly. "We cool bro, we cool." he eased Edward, but his sexy musical chuckle came out then. "No, man. I wouldn't use it against you guys. I had this way back, from my Dad, to use it in fights. I was a fucking terror back then." he explained, and I giggled. "Now that's fucking sexy." I purred to him after leaning up and whispering that into his ear. He chuckled and winked at me.

After further rifling through Varner's desk and not finding anything else juicy, we sat down on his desk and tried thinking of what to do next. "Hey, let's mess with his room!" Alice suggested. "Alright pixie; I've been waiting for that evil side of yours to come out." I cheered, high fiving her slowly raised hand. "I'm going to mess with the desks!" Emmett said giddily, rushing over to the desks; Edward and Jasper followed him.

"I'm going to draw all over his board." I said, hopping down to go to his board. I took the markers, and began drawing in my own little style. As I was drawing Varner eating a piece of shit, I heard another marker being opened and looked over to find Rosalie drawing something along with me. She felt my stare, and blushed when she turned her head. I came over to her drawing, seeing that is Varner lecturing the class, which was a bunch of skeletons of the students in various frozen states of terror, pain and agony before they stayed that way.

"Hmm," I hummed. "Nice, but you're missing something." I told her, and took her marker, before I added the final details. When I stepped back, a grim reaper who was falling asleep in a chair and Varner's lovely features were added, enhancing the drawing. "There. That's perfect." I said happily, patting her on the shoulder before going back to my drawings.

It took awhile, but soon, Varner's room had been officially made over.

"We are awesome re-designers, people." Emmett commented happily with all the things we had done.

"Let's go to another classroom, and then call it a night." I suggested, looking out the window and seeing that it was dark outside. We had turned on the lights in the classroom before we raided the room.

Everyone muttered their agreement before we left the room.

* * *

><p><strong> AN: I had lots of fun with this chappie, everyone. Hopefully you all enjoyed it too. **

** Reviews would be greatly appreciated~**

** Bye for now,**

** ~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~ **


	6. VI: Feelings

** A/N: **_The POV, while it will switch every now and then, will mainly focus on Bella. She's just easier to write with._

* * *

><p><strong>~Lockdown in Detention~<strong>

_VI_

_*Izzy*_

We walked upstairs, since the school was at least two levels. Once reaching the second floor, we began walking down the halls, discussing who to mess with next. "I say Mr. Harmont. He is always sneering at me, like he's planning my death or something." Emmett suggested.

"Same here. Plus, he hates it when I'm writing music in class, and literally steals it from me." Edward muttered, and I patted his shoulder. "It's settled then - to Mr. Harmont's class." I stated, with nods of agreement. We reached his door and Emmett managed to break in easily once more. We turned on the lights and headed to his desk.

I opened up the first drawer and screeched. "What?" Alice asked me worriedly as I was shuttering. "This guys has some lube in his desk!" I hissed, and everyone rushed over, grimacing at the bottle. "What the fuck? Does he jack off during the day?" Emmett snickered, where Jasper handed him a tissue after he motioned for one, and he picked it up. "Emmett, put that back, please." I heard Rosalie grumbled, and he looked over at her.

"Why should I?"

"That is really disgusting, so please, put it back before you get some disease that Mr. Harmont has after he's used it." Rosalie argued, and he shivered, dropping it back into the desk drawer. "Let's keep going through his things." I said, shutting the drawer with my foot. "I don't think any of us want to." Edward mumbled, and a simultaneously shiver ran through all of us.

I opened another one and cringed. "Oh, come on; you have got to be kidding me." I hissed, picking up the papers that were in there. "What?" "Look at this! I can't believe he does this!" I growled, holding it up for everyone to see. Edward's eye twitched for second as he stole the photo and mutter to himself, "This is fucking gross."

"What's all the hub-ub?" Emmett asked. I huffed and held up another photo, where he let out a noise of disgust. "Dude, what's up with him?"

If you're wondering what we're looking at, I'll tell you:

Photos.

Of his female students.

I mean, really. I'm absolutely serious when I say that he has photos of us girls inside his desk.

"Stalker much?" Alice said, looking at the photo of Rosalie. "Why would he fucking have these in here? What is he - a disguised future rapist or kidnapper?" Rosalie growled, slamming several photos of her down on the desk. "This guy is going to need to have a little meeting with my fist - and the police, and our dad." Jasper grumbled, pocketing the photos. "Same here for me." I took back the photo from Edward, as well as the others from Alice, and gave them to Jasper who was willing to take them.

"Let's demolish this room." Emmett said deviously, going over to the first drawer we opened. "What are you going to do?" "Just a little something that this old pervert deserves." Emmett told Rosalie after he pulled out the bottle again. And trust me, Mr. Harmont is old - like 60 old.

I go over to his board and begin drawing photos of the sick fuck, while Edward and Jasper begin moving the desks around in a large circle. "So, what do you guys want to do after this?" Emmett asked everyone. "How about we get some booze and drugs and head somewhere for a little party?" I suggested, smirking. "I'm down with that, sis'ta." he cheered. "I second that." Edward called out, and I smiled. "I'm up for some partying." Alice chirped in. "I don't know..." Rosalie hesitated slightly. "I'll drink a little, and maybe try some drugs, but honestly, no way am I going to be bad as you guys." Jasper grumbled.

"We won't pressure you people who are hesitating; if anything, watch E, B and I get high and drunk. Well, not both, but one or the other." Emmett told them, shrugging his shoulders.

"I still want to try some booze. I just don't want so much." Alice murmured shyly.

"No prob, Pixie. You can just have a taste." Emmett reassured her.

Soon, the whole classroom was set, messed up and all. Emmett had used most of the lube on the desk, smearing it everywhere; on the drawers, the table top, and over the pens and pencils. Then, with what was left in the bottle, after Edward and Jasper had set up a circle of the desks in the room, he made a circle of the lube going to the center, with a piece of paper saying _"Pervert!"_ in big bold letters glued to the floor, courtesy of Edward.

My lewd pictures of Mr. Harmont were plastered all over his whiteboards, and I smirked with satisfaction. "Man, Bella, you're really good at drawing." Edward commented as we were leaving.

"Thanks. I like think of myself as little artist." I told him, taking his hand and began leading him down the open hallway. "Let's meet back at the central bathrooms, after getting the booze and drugs, people." I called out, leading Edward away from the others. I wanted him all to myself while we go get the booze.

"No hanky panky before the party, lovers!" Emmett teased.

I giggled, making no promise of that.

We went back to the first level, and went to my locker. "You got a stash in there?" Edward asked me as I did my combination. "Yep. I got some whiskey, rum, gin, and a little bit of vodka. Em's parents know that we're curious about adult stuff, and don't mind us drinking just a little. But, we should only drink on special occasions, and around each other." I explained, opening my locker. I reached back, feeling for the flap that is always concealed from sudden inspections the staff want to do. I found it and lowered it, reaching for my rum. "What do you want tonight, E? Want to share some rum?" I asked him, and he chuckled. "Sure." he said, and I pulled out the rum, as well as Emmett's favorite - the whiskey.

"Here, see if you think it's a good rum." I said, handing him the bottle while closing the door. He opened it and took a drink, throwing his head back, where I saw his Adam's Apple bob as he drank. I licked my lips when he lowered his head and the bottle. "Definitely a good rum." he purred, noting how I was looking at him. I giggled and took the bottle from his hand, setting it down on the floor along with the whiskey. I then wrapped my arms around his neck and brought him into me. "Let me have a taste." I whispered, and finally got to do what I wanted to do all day long since meeting this sexy man.

I wrapped my lips around his luscious ones, sucking on his top lip. He hummed and began sucking on my lower lip, his arms wrapping around my thin waist with his strong arms. I snuck my fingers through his hair, moaning a little at the soft, yet a little rough feel that was his messy bronze bed head. He chuckled and I suddenly found myself pressed against the lockers, his body molding to my thin one.

I felt myself begin heating up when I felt something hard poking into my thigh. I lifted my leg and wrap it around his hip, pushing him with my foot on his thigh further into me, welcoming his hard staff towards my heated center. He growled around our lips, and his tongue peaked out, touching my bottom lip, asking for permission to enter. I let my tongue sneak out and let his tongue make its way inside my mouth, where I returned the favor with his.

"God, I want you..." I hissed around our lips, and he moaned. "Fuck, same here." he growled, and I squeaked when his hand was abruptly squeezing my ass. I giggle and take his other hand, directing where I wanted it.

Just as he was about to grant me my long-awaited wish -

"AHHH!" a scream sounded off and we jumped apart, gasping and panting. We were looking at each other, his skin flushed with his eyes a dark jade. I licked my lips and looked over towards the sound.

_A little earlier..._

_ *Emmett*_

"No hanky panky before the party, lovers!" I called back to my little best friend, who was leading a horny boy right behind her. I smirked when I didn't hear a promise from her in return.

"Alright, noobs; let's go get some of that magical stuff." I ordered, and turned toward the other set of stairs, that would lead us down to another part of the first floor, that had my locker down there. "You think Ed's going to get some by the end of the night?" Jasper muttered to me as we were walking over to the stairs. "Duh - with B glued to him, I know he'll be getting some action. And honestly, those two have been tighter that Ms. Wendell's butt cheeks; I don't think he won't not get some pussy from Bella.." I whispered, and he snickered at the description.

"I know, right? And I think my sister has gotten the picture that she won't be getting him." he hissed, and I internally sighed with relief. But, I snickered and nodded my head.

"Come on, you two." Alice called up ahead of us, Rosalie beside her.

I followed after the two ladies, watching little Miss Blondie in front of us walk while she and Alice seemed to be getting along a little better than earlier. I think we've all forgotten the awful chat back in that classroom earlier, since we've been having some fun - in a school no less.

It might actually seem strange, but here's a big shocker for everyone:

I'm actually getting the hots for Miss Hale.

Strange, I know. But really, she's a little fiesty kicker. Sure, she's miss goody-goody. Sure, she's a head cheerleader of our cheer squads for all of our lam-o athletic teams here at this hell hole. Sure, she has never had eyes for me before. Sure, she's a bitch some times. Sure, she hangs out with bimbos, whom I've slept with before - only when they were drunk as all hell and couldn't remember their own names. But I've banged them before. And sure, every "popular" boy has slept with her too. Sure, I'm an unsightly guy for her. Sure, her parents would fucking hate me. Sure, they spawned her and turned her into some little beauty 'bot that never breaks a rule. Sure, she's messed with my Bells, crossing the line. And sure, I'll never forgive her for that.

Oh, wait... what was I talking about again?

Oh, right. The Blond Goddess and how I got some feels for her.

Look, she has all of these shitty ass qualities about her - some not even redeeming and never will be. But, inside that hard shell of being good, of doing right, and always abiding by the rules, was a girl desperately wanting to break free, be wild, and not care about consequences. She wants to be a party-goer, an instigator - she also, wants me.

Like I said, never had eyes for me before.

Until today that is.

Back in the longue, when I was working on that machine to score some food, she was looking at me. I heard her crying and moping at that corner, but I knew she wanted me. And after, when Jasper wanted his sister to eat, I had willingly volunteered to make sure she did. Why? I guess, it's because I am beginning to care about the little slut. As much as I am beginning to like her, she's still a slut and an asshole for what she's done over the years. But, really, I feel that once I win her and that heart, she'll be mine - my slut.

And when I went to get her for some grub, I whispered to her, "Gorgeous girls need to eat something, you know." That was enough to have her stare wide-eyed at me, a beautiful blush to go along with it. It was also enough to stun her so I could pick her up and take her over without her crying and yelling.

Now, honestly, does it really seem likely I would go for a girl like Rosalie?

No.

Should I even like her after all of that crap she's done?

Nope.

But why is it that I'm getting these feelings for a bitch like her?

Who knows. The heart wants, what the heart wants I guess. And... dare I say it? ... Well, love has no boundaries.

Just don't know if Bella will even be happy to hear about me getting the feels for this girl.

At this moment, we reached my locker. I went over and popped it open with a slam of my hand against the easy metal. "Wow; that was like something out of the movies." Alice gushed, giggling. Rosalie looked at her suspiciously at the giggle, and I couldn't help but chuckle - both for Pix and Blondie. I knew that look, anywhere. "Yep, just one of those cool studs who is too cool for a lock." I teased, and pulled out some harmless marijuana. Sure, it's a drug and bad for you, but out of all of them, this is not the worst. It's more healthy, a painkiller, and the easiest for any of these noobs to try.

"Man, how the hell do you keep that hidden from the searches?" Jasper asked me while I snuck out a flask of my favorite drink, whiskey. "Simple - a little flap with a hole in the wall. Works like a charm, baby." I said, proud of my cunning little hide-away hole. I closed the locker and let Jasper and Alice lead the way to the central restrooms, to meet up with Eddie and Bella.

This gave me some time to talk to Rosalie.

She asked me if she could see the flask, and I gave it to her. "What's in here?" she asked, opening it with much struggling. "My favorite booze - whiskey." I told her after I saw her sniff the contents. She shuttered and quickly closed it. "What, not into some heavy drinking?" "Yes, and whiskey is really bad for you, you know." Rosalie answered, and I snickered.

"Not all of us can afford to buy some wine or champagne, princess."

"Don't call me that." she growled, and I chuckled. "Touchy. Look, what's up your butt? From the start, you've been nothing but bitchy, and then after what happened earlier, you were this quiet, sulking baby. And then, you actually were starting to be a little cool when you helped with the raiding - but now it looks like that bug is back in its home." I pointed out and she sighed sadly.

"I don't want to even tell you, McCarthy. I've just been thinking a lot ever since we got locked in. So please, don't bug me."

"You know, you could always just tell me. I've been known as the listening guy, for my bud B, and for some of my other friends back at my complex. If you ever need someone to talk to without interrupting, or hell, even try to help - I'm your man." I reassured her.

She stopped and whipped her deep, sexy, enchanting blue eyes at me.

"That's the problem. You're so close to Bella, I can't even tell you what's on my mind. And, all that's going through my mind right now, I can't tell anyone. It's better if it just stays locked away." Rosalie whispered brokenly. I pocketed my stash in my loose, large pants pocket and put my big hands on her dainty shoulders. She flinched, but surprisingly, didn't pull away.

"Keeping it bottled up is not good for a person, Rosalie. I know what it is like, not telling anyone how I feel, or if something is wrong. Letting it out will be for the better." I murmured to her, and she looked up at me, her eyes wide and a gleam of hope there. "You... you didn't call me Hale then." she whispered, and I smirked.

"So I did." I remarked, and she giggled.

Before we could continue, there was a loud scream up ahead. We jumped apart and I looked in the direction. "Pixie might've found something." I told her, and she sighed. Together, we hurried forward to Jasper and Alice, and I immediately began laughing at the sight.

Edward and Bella were right by her locker, far apart. Ed was red in the face, eyes all wide and dark in this dim lighting of the halls. His hair was ratty, and his clothes looked rumpled. And Bella was in the same condition as him; flustered and irritated. Rosalie was giggling to herself - for once, not unhappy about the sight of Ed and Bella close - while Alice was covering her eyes in embarrassment. Jasper and I were full out laughing.

"Ah, man! That, is fucking classic! You two were about to fuck each other on the lockers!" I hollered, bent over my knees, breathless. "Shut up, Emmett." Bella grumbled, not denying it. "She didn't deny it, Em." Jasper teased, and I fist bumped my fist with his raised one. "You two are lucky I am too impatient for our little party." Bella hissed, walking over to Edward and wrapping her skinny arms around his waist.

I snickered and stood straight. "Alright, Cranky-ass; we'll get to the party. Question is, where?"

"The lounge?" Alice asked quietly. "Eh, no. If we're going to be doing some smoking of this Mary Jane*****here,we should keep our sleeping area clean of any smoke." Bella explained. I nodded my head in agreement. "Oh, I know!" I suddenly got the idea of where we could go, and was smirking deviously. "Where?" "Greene's Office." I said, and Bella's own smile of evil came up. "Guys, I don't think that's even a good idea too. What if he somehow finds out what we did in there?" Rosalie piped up then.

"Relax, Princess. All evidence of what we did there will be gone by the time Monday rolls around." I reassured her, but she shook her head. "But how do you know if he'll come by sometime this weekend? Some teachers and other school people do that you know." she informed me. "Trust me, Blondie; no teachers wastes their time here on the weekend. Bells and I have went by here time to time and saw no teachers around here. It's a ghost town, and it only further proves we'll be locked in this weekend." I told her. "That makes me wonder about something," Alice spoke up then.

"Honestly, if we're stuck in here, why haven't we tried breaking out at all?"

"You want to get fined with the damages of breaking out? As well as another detention - or worse?" Edward muttered, raising an eyebrow. "Oh..." she muttered. "Hence, why we're still in here." I told her, reaching over and ruffling her short black hair. "Alright, back to the topic on hand. I say, let's have the party in Greene's office. It's a total "fuck you" to him. Plus, we'll be able to say we've smoked some Mary Jane in the principal's office." Bella pointed out, and Edward chuckled. "She's got a point."

"I guess it wouldn't be too bad...?" Jasper's reply came out sounding like a question. I looked over at my dream girl and pixie, who sighed and shrugged their shoulders. "Alright; party in the office. Now, let's go to it." I cheered, and began sneaking in the direction of the office; good thing it's here in the main building. Hell, lots of what we needed today are in here.

Just then, I got another idea. I smirked and then stopped at corner, forcing the others to stop behind me. "Em, what the hell are you doing?" Bella grumbled to me, but I shushed her. Peeking around the corner, I smiled and then started to hum the Mission Impossible theme out loud. I stuffed the drugs in my pocket again, and using my hand as a gun, I snuck around the corner, crawling along the walls.

"What. The. Fuck." Bella hissed while I rolled across the floor to the other side of the hall. "What is wrong with him?" "I don't know what's going on in that head of his. I have no idea why he thinks he's a spy now." Rosalie and Bella argued with each other. "Should we just walk over to the office?" "Hey, come on; at least he's having some fun. I'm going to play along." I heard Jasper, and looked over while still inching along the walls, to find him copy my path, including his own finger gun.

"Have those two gone mad?" Rosalie asked out loud. "If you can't beat them, join them." Alice stated, giggling and followed Jasper's example, only dancing across the hall to the other side. I smiled and jumped on the blue scattered tiles of the hall to the other side. I looked back and saw Edward shrug his shoulders, where Bella sighed. Then, together, the two began crawling along the walls, before they started crawling on the floor over to the other side. Rosalie shook her head, but then she too followed after the couple.

Success.

We continued this walk of awesomeness, to the office, with everyone joining in on the theme song.

Once I reached the door, I noticed that it was one of those doors that had a little keypad of numbers before it would allow you access inside. "Pfft, a little paranoid aren't we, Greene?" I muttered to myself just when Jasper and Alice joined me. "Start punching in numbers, bro." he encouraged me, so I began tapping in numbers.

Edward and Bella then joined us, giggling and laughing to each other. "Someone's a little giggly over there." I stated out loud, cursing silently when the next few digits didn't work. "Shut up, Emmy. You're just jealy." Bella teased, and finally, Rosalie joined us.

"Whatever... Damn it!" I growled, slamming a hand on the pad in anger when again, the last few numbers didn't work. Rosalie smiled and gently pushed me aside, where she took over in the code. "It's impossible to break in, sweet-cheeks." I muttered; so imagine my surprise when I heard an audible click and heard her pushing the door open.

"All right, Hale!" Bella cheered, where we entered the office.

It was moderately large, with a nice looking desk and comfy chair, along with a school computer. Some filing cabinets, a bookcase, some awards and a diploma, along with a intercom microphone, a TV, and a couch. Plus, a window that looked out onto a nearby street beside the school.

"Damn, Rose; how did you know the code?" I asked her softly as Edward and Bella went over to the couch, while Jasper and Alice went to the desk. She shrugged, a little smile on her face. "I'm Miss Good Girl, Emmett. I've been in here several times to have chats with him, and seen him punch in that code multiple times, I've got it memorized. Plus, Greene is an outside thinker." she told me, and I smirked. "Now that scored you some brownie points." I said, and she blushed.

"Let's get the party started." Bella broke in then, holding up the bottle of rum she had. Edward gave me the whiskey, where I brought it over to the desk and set it down. "I'm breaking out the marijuana, girls and boys. I need some of this shit." I told them, pulling out the bag.

_*Izzy*_

I opened the bottle and took a swig, humming when I pulled it away from my lips. Edward took the bottle from me and gulped some down while we watched Emmett begin smoking the marijuana. Alice and Jasper joined Rosalie on the floor with him, and Emmett pulled back the rolled up drug, smiling. "Ahh, awesome." he murmured, smiling.

"Can I try some...?" Jasper asked hesitantly, and Emmett nodded his head lazily, handing him the drug. Jasper hesitated just for a second, but otherwise took a drag. He pulled back, and a dreamy look came across him. "Man..." he said lazily, and Emmett laughed.

"Totally." he replied.

"Ladies, want some?" Emmett asked them, all smiley. Alice bit her lip but shrugged her shoulders and joined the boys. Rosalie too hesitated, but surprisingly, she eagerly joined in. "Damn, that's a first." Edward whispered to me and I looked over at him. "Rosalie Hale - the girl who's the best student in school - doing some marijuana. Thought I'd never see the day." he continued, and I giggled.

"Same here, babe." I replied, and he chuckled deeply at the pet name.

I leaned in and began kissing him once again, just needing those lips. He moaned and took the bottle from my hands, setting it on the floor. He then brought me over to his lap, where I straddling it, feeling that hard on of his touching me down there. "Mmm, I want you alone..." I purred around our melded lips, ignoring the laughing and odd conversations in the background.

He grunted and pulled away, his eyes a dark jade. "Let's go then." he whispered to me, sneaking his face into my neck and I groaned when I felt his lips begin kissing my neck open-mouthed.

I pulled back and stood, grabbing his hand to pull him up. He grabbed the bottle and we began sneaking out.

"Hey! Be safe, you two!" Emmett called out, laughing loudly when we opened the door to leave. "You know, when I first started growing up and hearing that, I thought being safe meant not getting hurt - not use condoms or crap like that!" Alice cried out then, giggling wildly.

I snickered when I shut the door, leaving only Ed and I alone out in the halls.

"They are really getting doped up in there." he commented, smirking. I nodded my head and then smiled what I hoped was an alluring smile up at him.

"Still need that massage?" I asked him, taking his hand and dragging him away from the office. He reached behind his back with his other hand - I already took the rum away from him - and he rubbed his back slowly. "Hell yeah, sexy." he purred, and I giggled. "Well, let's fix that problem of yours. Do you think you can tell me how you became homeless before it though?" I asked him softly, and he nodded his head.

We reached the lounge then, opening and turning the lights on; it was one of those dial switches, so I switched it to a dim setting. After shutting the door, we set the rum on the counter, and sat down on the couch, cuddling with each other.

"So, where to begin?" Edward asked himself as I snuggled into his lap, curling and laying my head on his shoulder. I looked up at him, waiting while he gathered his thoughts. "Okay, I know how to start." he murmured and cleared his throat.

"I was born in Seattle, early wee hours of the morning. My mom used to tell me that I was present - a gift from God - when my parents found out I was coming into their little picture. I'm a mix of my parents too; got Dad's strong, large nose, big ears, and his sense of witty humor. Got my mom's copper hair, green eyes, the freckles, and her stubbornness. Mom wished I would get his light blue eyes, because that's how she fell in love with him. But, dad didn't care; he loved me either way.

"Mom and Dad were young, and forgot to use protection. Dad was in a young college guy about to end his years then, while my mom was about to finish high school. From what she told me, grandpa and grandma weren't too happy with her for getting pregnant. But, she was stubborn - like me - and said she was keeping me. She finished high school when I was only a month or two old. Dad finished college then, and got a decent job, to support us while we moved into a small apartment in Seattle.

"Grandpa and Grandma supported us as best as they could. Dad's parents refused to because they didn't want their son getting involved with a family while so young, and they were those kinds of parents who didn't like him hanging out not so rich girls. They were classy and snobby, so never did I ever meet them. But, then, Grandpa died from a car accident. And Grandma was soon to follow from a broken heart. Which left Mom without any other family beside me and dad. She didn't think she'd ever have time to get a job and raise me, so she was a stay-at-home mom, relying on Dad for the money to come in.

"Just when I turned three, I could tell with my little mind that my parents were at their wit's end, trying to support this family. We had little in the apartment where they could barely keep up with the rent. But, my parents put on a brave face for little me, and didn't want to upset me with all of the talks. I remember my mom telling me that kids could sense when something is wrong, and expressed it by crying. I never really cried during these times.

"And when I was four, my life was torn apart.

"I remember their screams that night, my mom screaming for help. I was a little boy in my room, sleeping peacefully. And then, I heard a door slam open - that's what awoke me. I was frozen in bed while I heard my dad arguing with the intruder. It sounded like he knew him when I heard, _'Dad, what the hell are you doing?'_ I stayed in the bed, hearing the arguing escalate to the point where they were screaming.

"Then, my dad was attacked. I was close enough to the living room to hear him being stabbed. Mom started screaming while I could hear my dad being repeatedly stabbed before his body thumped to the ground. Then, my mom was stabbed repeatedly before she joined my dad. But, before my grandpa could come for me - a sobbing, crying kid who had wet himself in bed -, the police arrived after a neighbor called them when the fighting had started. I was later found by a nice older woman police officer, who took me from the bedroom, out into the messy living room. The sight of their bodies, eyes wide open and blood gushing from their wounds still haunt me.

"Grandpa was charged with pre-meditated murder, and was sentenced to life in prison. Child services were going to give me to my grandma, but she wanted nothing with me. She fled off to another state; I have learned she is still alive to this day, remarried. Dad had no siblings whatsoever, just like mom. I was all alone, and only four years old. Some child service women took me in to foster me, but I was a big problem for them. I only wanted my mom, my dad, but I did comprehend that they were gone. But, still, I wouldn't accept any one to touch me.

"That started the bouncing back and forth between foster families. I didn't stick around for too long, since I was a nasty little brat, never listening to the rules of the families, or letting them come near me. I refused to let them do anything with them, and so they always gave up on me and sent me off to the next foster home. It got to be such a mess to handle me, that I was thrown in an orphanage. I was only about eight or nine at the time. Pretty skinny, wild copper hair, a permanent frown, a scowl, and freckles which led to serious bullying from the other bigger kids. And the people of the orphanage who watched over us, weren't all that great either. They let us kids fend for ourselves, where I was stuck with fights from the others.

"I would always run away from the orphanage, stealing things like candy, shoes, and other junk that interested me. Somehow, I was always brought back. I was their responsibility now, and they didn't want to get fired. I hated the place so much. And everyone there hated me too. It was around this time that I started getting tougher, too. I started standing up for myself, and started to learn how to fight the assholes, hitting them with my best shot and making sure I always got the first and last punch.

"I stayed at the orphanage for years, until I was close to being eleven. The place was shut down when someone from the city came by one day, and saw the horrors us kids were going through. The workers were fired, and they condemned the place. Most of us were able to be place in other orphanages, or in shelters. Some went to foster homes. Some even went out of the state. But, there was a few, were left alone. Seattle's shelters, orphanages and other places for kids were too overcrowded. We, the few who didn't have anywhere to go and ones no one wanted to have, were let out into the real world.

"Most disappeared then. I escaped further into downtown, trying to find a safe place to hunker down, where a few followed me. But, some were too cocky and thought they could manage on their own, so they went off on their own, and I never saw them again. The few of us who stuck together, began living off on stealing and selling. We also evaded the cops as much as we could, since we were stirring up too much trouble. Most of us were caught, and soon, after many arrests later, I was the last orphan from that place to stay out on the streets. I was alone, now only eleven after a year since the place was shut down. Homeless, lost, and open for the world to give me a beating, no doubt out to kill me, I kept up my mindset of survival - meaning, whatever I could get my hands on, whether it's food or something to sell, I made sure to hold out on it as long as I could.

"One night, out in an alleyway, I was curled up under some newspapers, trying to sleep. Just before I could fall asleep, I heard someone coming towards me. I jumped up into action, holding something that I had found lying around in my apartment all those years ago. Dad never knew that this was gone once I stole it from him," he paused, pulling out that switchblade he had earlier. "He had got it after his huge spat with his dad. I never knew what it was when I was four. It was just a strange object to me, but it was shiny so I hid it with me. When my parents died and I was put in the orphanage, I had this baby still with my stuff, and soon discovered what it really was when I started fighting.

"Anyway, I had leaped up and released the blade, standing defensively before the intruder of my sleeping spot. I heard a deep chuckle then, and heard a voice from the intruder - a lonely man. _'Whoa there, Sparky. Better put that shiny toy away or else someone's going to get hurt.'_ he said to me, and I scowled at him. I said nothing to him, and he snickered at me. I found out that he was some dealer of drugs, and surprisingly was looking for a runner, and an apprentice of some sort to help him out with his business. He told me that he had a small shack somewhere under the bridge in Seattle, along with a heater, two beds, clothes and food.

"I was desperate enough to accept his offer. He promised me he would split half of his earnings with me, as well as make sure I get clothed and actually shower properly. So, that's when I got involved in the drug ring, and in a gang. The guy's name was Embry Call - a guy who lost his girlfriend, his family, and his job way back on a reservation somewhere farther up north. One of his buddies hooked him up with this job of making some drugs, since Embry was good with chemicals and all that. He mentored me into making some drugs, made sure I could run fast between the streets to buyers in their cars, getting the money and delivering the drugs. And, he taught me how to fight against others. It went on like this for three years - up until I was enrolled into the high school.

"No one knew me at all in the beginning of Freshman year - well, except for a perky Rosalie Hale who wanted to be my girlfriend right off the bat. I was a rough looking kid back then; dark clothes, bruises, cuts, and overall just screamed a bad boy. But, what no one knew was that I wanted to fulfill a promise my mom wanted long ago. I remembered her always listening to classic music when she could, and whenever pretty piano music came on, she swooned and always wished out loud to be a famous piano player. My reputation at the point was terrible; teachers suspected that something wasn't right with what was going on at "home". Embry had to pretend to be my dad when signing me up for school, since I demanded it. He had tried talking me out of it, saying that the drug ring was where I was needed and to stay in. But, by that time, I was done with it all. The fighting, the drugs, the running, the hiding. I appreciated what he did for me, and I am always grateful for it - but what mattered most to me was carrying out something my mom always wanted.

"In the middle of sophomore year, that's when I was left alone - again. Embry's enemies in the drug ring caught up to him, but before they could get to him, he fled for his life. He was about to take me with him, but I was adamant in staying here, to get an education and make my mom proud. He smiled at me, nodded his head, and then left the shack that night. I took anything I could carry in a large duffle bag I would be dragging around with me for a while then - clothes, food, a cigarette or too, my switchblade _before _it was confiscated from me, and some blankets - and left the shack before his enemies could come get him, and possibly murder me instead.

"I was back on the streets, hiding in corners and alleyways, before settling down in an abandoned warehouse. It's still currently where I go to now. There are some other homeless people there too - even a nice old lady named Mabel. She watches the little things I have while I'm gone during the day. I consider her now as my guardian; she has a son who is barely struggling to keep his apartment that has no room for his mom, who takes in letters from the school, and delivers it to me whenever he can after taking a break from his own schooling stuff. We're good pals, really.

"And that's basically my whole story." he finished then, looking off into the distance, his eyes faraway. I brought my hand up to his cheek, and turned his head towards me, kissing his lips slowly, and lovingly.

"Thank you for trusting me and telling me this." I whispered softly, pulling back to look up at him. He smiled, and rested his head on top of mine. "I told you earlier, Bella. It feels like I know you so well, even though we have only met today. I feel like I can trust you with my deepest secrets." he whispered to me, and I smiled. "How about I give you that massage of yours, and you can tell me some of your secrets?" I asked him persuasively, leaning back and standing. He chuckled, raising an eyebrow. "Another exchange? I don't believe that was part of the deal."

"I'll tell you mine as well, you know." I added in, and he smirked.

"Deal then."

"Alright, calm down boy." I teased him at his eager response; he laughed. "Strip off that shirt. I like to work with skin, not cloth." he waggled his eyebrows but otherwise slipped off his t-shirt. I moaned at the sight of his muscular chest; I guess that's what you get after fighting for your life on the streets most of your life. He flipped over onto his stomach, letting my straddle him from behind. He moaned and I giggled, making note of the stylish ink on his back. Eh, I could always ask him later about it.

"I'll start. Hmm... secretly, I would like to wear skirts." I began, rubbing my hands together. His head was turned to the side, and he laughed. "How is that a secret?" "Trust me; if you have known me any earlier than today, you know I hate those things." I told him, and began massaging his back. He hummed, slowly asking, "And why?" "Because, one, I got enough douches looking at everything else on my body. Two, my legs are boney as all hell. And three, I feel fucking bare down there. I don't know why, but it feels like that even though I have some panties down there, I have nothing." I explained, and he laughed again.

"Wow." "Yeah, yeah. Now, your turn."

"Okay. One thing I can't ever stand, is the color pink." I laughed loudly at that. "How is that a secret, mister?" "Come on, it is. It's only just red and white having sex, with pink being it's love child." he muttered and I snickered. "Sounds like you're being a big color racist down there." "What? I am not."

"Yes, you do. It sounds like you never want white and red to ever mingle. Sounds a little racist."

"Meh. Oh, and another reason - mostly every single slutty girl in the school wears the color. They think that color is going to make them look sexy? As if." he argued, and I shook my head.

"Whatever, baby. So, my turn... back in freshman year, I thought Jasper was cute."

"Ah, man. I'm offended that you liked him back then." "Sorry, but my girly hormones was off the charts. I thought he was handsome, but I knew I would never talk to him. He was an ass back then." I told him, and he snickered.

"So, my turn... sometimes, I like to pick my belly button and sniff what I picked."

"Ewww! E!" I screeched, giggling madly, working my fingers into his hard muscles. "What? I'm curious. By the way, stuff down there just really smells weird. But, don't worry - whenever I can clean myself, I make sure everywhere is clean - and that includes my belly button." he told me, and I smirked. "And your stick?" "Oh, I make sure that gets ten times more washing than anything else." he reassured me, winking; I giggled again.

I leaned down, pushing my chest into his back. I let my lips go to his ear and kiss it. "Good to now, sexy." I purred, and he moaned. I leaned back and continued giving him his massage.

Once I was finished, we have told each other our secrets, with him smiling at me at the last one. "I had no idea you wanted to do that." he stated after I scooted back onto the armrest, letting him sit up. I blushed and mumbled, "Why you think that?" "Look, I know you got unbelievable talent when it comes to drawing, but if I hadn't really known you at all to this point, I would've pegged you wanting to become a tattoo artist - not an actual artist, who sells oil paintings and have them showcased in galleries." he said, and I shrugged my shoulders.

"Well, I don't even think it's possible for me to ever get into an art school or any college of any sort now. I've screwed up so badly academically, that I don't think I have a chance of making up my grades this year to graduate." I muttered, and he shook his head, reaching over to drag me over to his chest, cuddling me to him. "Bella, I don't think you're giving yourself any credit about believing in yourself. There is still time if you ever want to make up those grades of yours, and fix the errors you did for yourself these past two years, and earlier than that." he began and I looked up at him.

"Everyone knows what happened with you at home - including me. But, I don't think it's the end for you, or Emmett. You've got so much talent to your skill, I know that you won't ever give it up because you think all of these bad grades are going to stop you. If you are letting it stop you, then maybe I've got you all wrong. Maybe you aren't passionate, or edgy, or that strong-willed like I thought you were."

"What did you just say?" I growled, glaring at him. He held up his hands defensively, and smiled a small grin. "There, you see? I knew were that type of person. So, I don't want to hear anymore of this talk about giving up. Just have your mind set on your goal, and focus on it." he whispered, leaning forward to kiss my lips. My heart was pulsing quickly from his short talk of encouragement, and how much I liked him. I liked him so much, I was going crazy internally.

I threw my arms around his shoulders, kissing him hungrily. He moaned, and pushed me onto my back, his hand coming up to my face and caressing it. "Edward..." I breathed around our lips, gasping when I felt him knead my clothed breast. "Please... There's something I've wanted all day since I met you." I whispered, and he pulled back, his eyes a dark jade.

"What is it? Tell me and I'll do my very best to give it to you." he whispered. I reached up with a hand and caressed his face then, smiling.

"It's you. I've wanted you all day long." I purred, letting my hand drift down from his face, neck, past his bare strong muscled chest, to the V of his abdomen, going past his hips where there was a happy trail of copper hair. I giggled when he moaned lowly.

"Then your wish will be granted, love." he whispered, smiling a major panty dropping crooked grin at me. I let out a cry of lust and attacked his lips, letting him strip me down to my skivvies - which was only my underwear; no bra. He stared hungrily at my bare chest, licking his lips. I giggled as he hurriedly stripped himself of the sleep pants, and I kissed his lips languidly.

There was something about Edward that made me feel close to him. I know I've been extremely girly all day about this, gushing over him and flirting with him constantly. I had to say that I was surprised when he finally started flirting back, instead of just hiding off in his blushes and trying to act all friendly.

But, as we gave into our hormones that night, I have come to two conclusions:

One - I'll always be there for him, putting my sole trust into him as he did with me. Our trust with one another that night, sealed our bonds with a tight iron grip. I couldn't be happier to know this.

And two - I think I have fallen in love with him.

* * *

><p><strong> AN: New record for me: Longest. Chapter. Ever. Period.**

** Wow, I just did not want to stop writing for this, now did I? Haha**

** I loved this chapter, at least after a few paragraphs from the beginning. Hopefully, you the reader enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing and reading it too.**

** Reviews would be greatly appreciated, too~ I enjoy the little surprises I call presents, in my inbox, and to hear what you all thought of it.**

** Anyways, bye for now,**

** ~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~**

**(PS - I hope Edward's back story made sense and was great for everyone. I think I've put my heart and soul into developing his story, and hopefully it reflects that onto you all.)**


End file.
